Tasteless Heart
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: 'Aku tak dapat percaya pada apapun lagi. Sejak saat itu, rasa itu telah hilang dariku untuk selamanya'  'rasa' adalah anugerah paling berharga yang diberikan pada manusia. Namun Shuuya  Goenji telah kehilangan semua itu. sampai akhirnya datang orang itu..
1. Chapter 1

Arrgh! Kenapa saia malah bikin fic baru? 0A0

Dan anehnya saia malah bikin fic tentang masak-memasak gini... (saia suka bikin kue sih)

Huff... Tiba-tiba idenya terpikir (waktu sedang bertengkar dengan ortu di salah satu restoran fastfood)

Karena sayang kalau dibuang, jadinya insident 'Makanan enakpun jadi terasa nggak enak' itu saia ekspresikan menjadi sebuah fic. (yang kayaknya jadi sedikit mirip ama manga Kitchen princess)

Hm... Mungkin nantinya akan jadi cerita berunsur drama...(?)

However, saia usahakan supaya fic ini nggak panjang-panjang. Kan saia masih punya sebuah project yang jadi lanjutan SRD?

Okelah, happy reading! XD

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven is belong to level 5**

Warning: AU, OOC, Shonen ai, sedikit inspirasi dari manga Kitchen Princess. Don't like? Bacalah dulu! Masih tak suka? Jangan diflame, apalagi di abuse. Kasihan author yang begadang ngetik fic ini... T^T

Tasteless Heart

Chapter 1

Prologue

**Shuuya's POV**

"Makan masakan enak akan membuat hati kita senang..."

Dulu, aku sangat mempercayai ucapan kedua orang tuaku. Selalu berkata bahwa di dalam masakan terdapat keajaiban. Ya. Dulunya, aku tinggal dalam sebuah keluarga kecil yang harmonis, beranggotakan orangtuaku dan aku sebagai anaknya. Keduanya adalah seorang Pattissier ternama di masa itu. Aku ingat, tiap hari mereka selalu memasakkan makanan yang penuh cinta dan kehangatan. Mengajariku mengenai arti penting dari sebuah masakan. Namun kini aku tahu, bahwa segala yang pernah mereka katakan padaku adalah dusta...

Aku takkan pernah bisa merasakan rasa apapun lagi...

**End of Shuuya's POV**

**Raimon Gakuen**

"Waah...! Bangunannya megah sekali..."

Seorang anak berambut cokelat tua terkagum-kagum saat memandang bangunan dari sebuah sekolah bernama Raimon Gakuen. Mata cokelatnya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu mulai berputar mengitari area Raimon Gakuen tersebut. Dipandangnya lekat-lekat bangunan asrama yang terletak di samping bagian SMP di Raimon Gakuen.

"Jadi asramaku disana?" Tanya anak berambut cokelat itu dengan semangat pada pendampingnya.

"Ingat, anda harus menjaga sikap, tuan muda..." Ucap pria paruh baya bertuxedo itu dengan nada sesopan mungkin. Namun semua orang pasti tahu, bahwa ucapan ini bermaksud untuk memperingati sang bocah berambut cokelat itu.

"Ahaha..! Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan jadi anak baik! Ngomong-ngomong, kau tak perlu sungkan padaku pak Butler! Panggil aku Mamoru saja juga boleh kok...!" Sang bocah yang notabenenya bernama Mamoru itu tersenyum riang pada butlernya.

"Anda akan mulai masuk sekolah besok, tuan. Hari ini, silakan bersantai dahulu di asrama..." Ucap sang Butler dengan nada bicara yang tetap terlihat sopan.

"Hee? Masuknya mulai besok ya? Padahal sekolahnya sudah mulai hari ini. Kalau begitu... Aku jalan-jalan di sekolahnya dulu ya! Tolong antar barangku ke kamar asrama!" Dengan itu, Mamoru mulai berlari dengan kilatnya tanpa menghiraukan Butlernya.

"Tuan muda! Tunggu dulu...! Haah... Jadinya selalu begini..." Akhirnya, sang Butler tak jelas tersebut hanya menghela nafas dan melaksanakan titah dari tuan mudanya yang manis itu.

Sementara sang tuan muda manis bernama Mamoru ini asyik berkeliling di taman belakang Raimon Gakuen. Diputarinya gedung megah itu, sambil mengamati berbagai macam bunga. Mari kita lihat reaksinya atas keindahan wilayah Raimon Gakuen ini...

"Uwaa... Sekolah ini hebat juga! Bunga ini kan bisa dijadikan salad...!" Jadi, inilah ekspresi kekagumannya. Sepertinya memang tentang makanan melulu yang disinggung.

Kemudian Mamoru menemukan sebuah pohon Sakura. Kelihatannya itu satu-satunya sakura yang ada di sekolah ini. Ditatapnya pohon sakura itu dengan lembut, lalu dipanjatnya pohon tinggi itu untuk melihat keseluruhan Raimon Gakuen ini...

"Indahnya..." Mata Mamoru berbinar saat menapat pemandangan menakjubkan dibawahnya. Dadanya sampai berdebar, tak sabar menantikan hari barunya di sekolah ini.

"...Ada orang gila yang memanjat pohon sakura." Gumam seseorang yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura. Gumaman yang tak terlalu keras, namun dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Mamoru.

"Heh? Maksudmu aku ya! Enak saja kau menyebutku gila!" Mamoru merasa marah atas ucapan orang yang ada dibawah pohon sakura ini.

Perlahan, Mamoru menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Ditatapnya dengan tajam sosok anak laki-laki yang sedang bersandar di sakura yang Mamoru panjat. Anak itu balik mendeathglare Mamoru dengan mata hitam kelamnya.

"Cepat turun kalau kau tak ingin dimarahi...!" Anak bermata hitam itu memerintah Mamoru dengan ekspresi datar.

"Huh! Tidak kau suruhpun aku sudah mau turun kok! Tapi..." Mamoru mulai menatap tanah dibawahnya dengan perasaan berkecamuk dan grogi yang luar biasa, "Sepertinya aku..."

"...Jangan bilang kalau kau takut turun kebawah." Anak laki-laki itu mulai menatap Mamoru dengan sinis, namun Mamoru tak menjawab. Hanya fokus turun kebawah, namun tetap saja ia merasa takut.

"Bodoh... Bisa naik tapi tak berani turun. Kau seperti seekor kucing saja...!" Gumam Sang anak laki-laki yang identitasnya belum jelas itu.

"...Hei, lompatlah kebawah! Aku akan menangkapmu agar tidak jatuh!" Dan Mamoru hanya cengo atas saran yang ditawarkan anak laki-laki bermata hitam itu.

"Hee...? Kau benar-benar mau membantu nih? Kalau begitu, tangkap aku dengan benar ya! Hiaaat!" Tanpa peringatan, Mamoru langsung melopat dari pohon itu dengan gaya yang ekstrim.

"Ah! Hei, tunggu dulu...!"

"Bruaaak! Buum!" Inilah bunyi jatuh mustahil abad ini versi kedua (?).

Jangan khawatir atas bunyi yang nonsense tadi. Sepertinya mereka baik-baik saja. Hanya anak bermata hitam itu harus merasakan beratnya bobot Mamoru yang menindihnya.

"Sakit...! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Jangan tiba-tiba turun begitu! Bahaya tahu...!" Sang anak bermata Hitam kelam itu menceramahi Mamoru habis-habisan. Namun yang diceramahi hanya tersenyum dan nyengir-nyengir saja.

"Ehehe... Tapi berkat kau, aku tak merasakan sakit. Terimakasih... Umm... Kepala bawang?" Ucap Mamoru sambil menatap rambut berwarna putih anak yang dari tadi ditindihnya ini, lengkap dengan memandangi syle rambutnya yang memang mirip bawang putih.

"What the... Apa-apaan kau?" Si 'Bawang' itu langsung mencubit kasar pipi Mamoru.

"Aduuuh...! Maaf, maaf! Habisnya itu yang terpikirkan olehku... Namamu siapa?" Tanya Mamoru sambil meminta maaf.

"...Shuuya Goenji." Ucap sang anak yang bernama Shuuya itu sambil menatap datar pada Mamoru.

"Shuuya ya? Wah, namamu bagus...! Aku... Mamoru, Mamoru Endou! Mulai hari ini bersekolah di Raimon Gakuen! Salam kenal, Shuuya...!" Mamoru tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Shuuya.

"...Kau ini. Seenaknya panggil nama kecilku, padahal kita baru kenal... Kau anak kucing yang aneh." Tanpa sadar, Shuuya mulai mengelus lembut kepala Mamoru.

"Hnn... Kau bisa panggil aku 'Mamoru' saja kok...! Ngomong-ngomong, kau juga jangan memperlakukanku seperti kucing sungguhan...!" Ucap Mamoru sambil berusaha melepas tangan Shuuya dari kepalanya.

"Tingkahmu memang dekat ke anak kucing... Belum lagi rambut tak jelasmu yang mencuat di kedua sisi ini. Persis telinga kucing..." Shuuya mulai menggelitiki perut Mamoru, membuat Mamoru tertawa-tawa sambil berguling-guling di aspal taman yang sunyi ini.

"Hyaa! Ahahaha, aduh..! Geli Shuuya!" Mamoru mulai protes, namun tetap terkikik tak jelas.

"Anak baik tidak boleh melawan majikan, huh?" Shuuya mengacak gemas rambut Mamoru.

"Siapa yang majikanku? Hanya menolong orang sekali saja sudah berlebihan dirimu...! Huh, Tapi... Karena kau sudah menolongku, jadi aku berhutang budi ya...?" Mamoru mulai ganti menepuk kepala Shuuya. anehnya, sang anak bermata hitam itu hanya diam saja saat kepalanya dibelai Mamoru. Sekarang, siapa yang anak kucing coba? (plak!)

"Baiklah! Shuuya, lain kali akan kubuatkan kue yang enak untukmu...!" Ucap Mamoru sambil tersenyum riang. Namun reaksi Shuuya malah sebaliknya, anak itu langsung tertunduk dan murung. Dimatanya seolah terdapat kegelapan abadi, yang sampai kapanpun takkan dapat diraih cahaya.

"Tidak usah... Itu percuma..." Gumam Shuuya yang tertunduk.

"Hee? Begini-begini aku pintar memasak lho..! Ibuku yang mengajarkannya!" Mamoru tersenyum senang, tanpa menyadari kondisi Shuuya.

'Ibu katanya...? Iya. Dulunya akupun sama seperti anak ini. Tapi... Sudah tak bisa, takkan ada harapan lagi...'

"Aku tahu kue buatanmu pasti enak..." Shuuya memaksa senyumnya pada Mamoru, "Tapi... Percuma. Aku takkan bisa merasakannya lagi. Rasa itu... Sudah hilang sama sekali..." Shuuya tertunduk dalam. Mamoru membelalakkan mata. Namun kemudian berusaha mengubah atmosfirnya...

"Bukan percuma!" Mamoru menepuk kedua sisi pipi Shuuya. (tepatnya menampar)

Mereka saling berpandangan dengan raut wajah serius. Kedua mata Mamoru menatap lekat pada Shuuya, berusaha menyampaikan tekadnya.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau bilang itu percuma, tapi... Aku pasti akan membuatmu memakan masakanku dan berkata 'Enak'! Pasti!" Mamoru mulai perdiri dengan tegaknya.

"...Kau berjanji?" Shuuya menatap Mamoru dengan segala harapannya, membuat sang bocah berambut cokelat tertegun dan berdebar.

"Iya..." Mamoru menyilangkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking milik Shuuya. tiba-tiba, Shuuya memeluk mamoru, "Waakh...!" Mamoru terkejut.

"Terimakasih..." Shuuya memeluk erat tubuh Mamoru sambil berterimakasih, ucapan yang sangat tulus darinya. Sementara Mamoru hanya mematung, baru kali ini ada orang lain selain keluarganya yang memeluk Mamoru seperti ini. Jadi, mereka hanya saling membisu dalam pelukan itu sampai...

"Tuan Mamoru...!" Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara butler Mamoru yang memanggilnya. Spontan, Mamoru mulai melepas pelukannya dari Shuuya dan segera mendatangi asal suara itu.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi, Shuuya...!" Mamoru berpaling sambil tersenyum manis, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Shuuya.

"...Apa yang tadi kulakukan siih!" Shuuya mengacak kepalanya frustasi sambil merebahkan dirinya di bawah pohon sakura, "Kenapa juga tadi aku harus memeluknya dan berwajah murung begitu...?" Wajah Shuuya mulai memerah sendiri.

"Jadi itu Mamoru Endou... Benar-benar anak kucing yang penuh kejutan..." Shuuya sedikit tersenyum kecil, tentu saja wajahnya masih sedikit memerah.

Hati itu takkan terselimuti es selamanya. Kehangatan mentari pasti akan mengakhiri baadi es ini...

**Asrama Raimon**

"Namaku Ichirouta Kazemaru, teman sekamarmu di asrama ini...!" Sosok anak laki-laki berambut turquoise panjang yang diikat ponytail itu tersenyum ramah pada Mamoru.

"Hee..? Aku Mamoru Endou! Yoroshiku!" Mamoru menjabat tangan Ichirouta dengan ceria.

'Sepertinya Sekolah baru ini akan sangat menyenangkan!' Batin Mamoru sambil mengobrol dengan Ichirouta.

'Pasti takkan terjadi hal seperti itu lagi. Tak akan...'

**To be Continued**

Arrgh! Gajegajegajegaje.. Hmmph! (dibekep seluruh alter ego)

Huff... Jadinya aneh begini. Ngomong-ngomong, ini fic tentang memasak. Tapi di chap ini masih belum menunjukan khasnya ya?

Kedepannya nanti akan ditampilkan beberapa resep (mungkin)

Jadi saia juga akan mencari referensi... (sepertinya banyak yang saia ambil dari Kitchen Princess)

Terakhir, tolong reviewnya sebagai baha masukan... ^^

Arigato...

The Fallen Kuriboh


	2. My Second Meet With that Little Kitty

A/N: Huff... Susahnya jadi anak SMA. Tugas menumpuk tiada akhir, ulangan pada remidi semua, dan begitu deh... (?)

Baiklah, disini chapter 2 Tasteless Heart, maaf karena author telat meng-update ficnya. Hal itu dikarenakan author lagi kebanjiran tugas... T^T

Baiklah, happy reading, minna-san... ^^

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven is belong to level-5**

Warning: AU, OOC, Shonen ai, sedikit inspirasi dari manga Kitchen Princess. Don't like? Bacalah dulu! Masih tak suka? Jangan diflame, apalagi di abuse. Kasihan author yang begadang ngetik fic ini... T^T

Tasteless Heart

Chapter 2

My Second Meet With that Little Kitty

Sang mentari senja telah mengucapkan salam perpisahannya pada langit, digantikan oleh ratu rembulan yang mulai naik ke peraduan. Awan-awan mulai berarak memadukan warna hitam untuk langit malam. Bintang-bintang kecil mulai berdatangangan sambil menari-nari di angkasa. Sungguh malam yang istimewa untuk hari dimana takdir itu dimulai...

"Kau tahu, aku baru saja bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang aneh sekali!" Mamoru mulai bercerita tentang pengalamannya di sore hari tadi kepada Ichirouta. Dengan semangat Mamoru menceritakan detail-detail kejadian itu, sedangkan teman sekamarnya hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi... Kau berjanji akan membuatkan kue untuk anak itu?" Tanya Ichirouta setelah selesai mendengar keseluruhan cerita Mamoru.

"Iya! Dan aku yakin kalau dia pasti ada di sekolah ini! Semoga bisa cepat bertemu..." Mamoru mulai memejamkan matanya sambil berdoa. Tanpa sadar, bocah berambut cokelat itu mulai tersenyum lembut. Ichirouta yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum geli.

"Ahahaha...! Sepertinya Mamoru suka sekali ya pada orang yang baru kau temui itu?" Ichirouta mulai mengacak rambut Mamoru. Kata-kata Ichirouta barusan membuat Mamoru tertegun.

"Suka...?" Mamoru mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebenarnya tuan muda berusia 14 tahun ini memang masih kurang paham dengan sebuah hal yang bernama 'cinta' dan 'suka'. Hal itu memang sudah sering diajarkan padanya, tapi Mamoru sendiri masih merasa bahwa itu adalah hal yang abstrak. Karena ia sendiri tak pernah tahu akan wujud cinta yang sebenarnya.

"Ichirouta, memangnya dari mana kau dapat menyimpulkan bahwa aku menyukai si rambut bawang itu?" Ichirouta yang ditanyai Mamoru hanya sweatdrop saat mendengar kata 'rambut bawang'. Namun kemudian anak berambut turquoise yang diikat ponytail itu langsung memberi penjelasan pada Mamoru.

"Ahaha... Itu mudah saja Mamoru. Keluarga Kazemaru itu bekerja di bidang psikologi. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak sadar bila kau bercerita tentangnya sambil senyum-senyum terus begitu...?" Ichirouta mulai menoel-noel pipi Mamoru. Sementara yang diceramahi hanya menggembungkan pipinya, sedikit sebal karena merasa kalah.

"Jadi... Aku menyukainya ya?" Mamoru mulai tertunduk sambil memainkan jarinya. Semburat warna merah mulai terlihat di kedua pipi tembemnya. Melihat itu, lagi-lgi Ichirouta hanya tersenyum kecil saja.

"Hahaha! Asyiknya jadi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta..." Ichirouta tertawa renyah sambil membuatkan susu hangat untuk Mamoru. Mendengar ucapan Ichirouta, beberapa hal mulai terlintas dalam pikiran Mamoru.

"Kalau Ichirouta sendiri bagaimana?" Mamoru mulai bertanya dengan polosnya. Sedikitnya, pertanyaan itu membuat Ichioruta kaget sampai terlonjak.

"Ehh? Aku? Aduh... Bagaimana ya..." Sesosok orang mulai terbayang dalam benak Ichirouta. Begitu pula dengan lintasan kejadian yang telah lalu. Sudah sangat lama, namun ingatan tentang hari-hari itu masihlah belum pudar sama sekali. Kenangan dan janji saat pertemuan pertama, pengalaman berharga saat menjalani hari-hari bersama, dan juga tumbuhnya harapan dan perasaan baru saat terakhir kali berjumpa. Itulah segala hal yang telah diberikan olehnya. Oleh orang yang paling berharga dalam hidup Ichirouta...

Ichirouta makin terlarut dalam lamunannya. Membuat Mamoru memiringkan kepala, lalu mulai mendekati Ichirouta sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya tepat di depan mata sang pemuda bermata cokelat madu itu.

"Hoi, Ichirouta. Kau baik-baik saja? Ichirouta? Ichiroutaa!" Teriakan Mamoru langsung dapat mengembalikan Ichirouta ke alam sadarnya. Pemuda berambut turquoise itu cengo dan termenung sendiri.

"Kau sedang membayangkan seseorang ya? Hayooo, siapa dia?" Mamoru mulai menggoda Ichirouta, sementara yang digoda hanya tertunduk malu saja.

"Orang yang kusukai... Bukannya tidak ada sih, tapi..." Ichirouta memalingkan wajahnya, "Orang itu pergi meninggalkanku. Entah kapan akan kembali, aku tidak tahu..." Ichirouta memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, namun tentu saja Mamoru dapat membaca isi hatinya.

"...Pasti akan bertemu lagi!" Mamoru mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju udara. Lalu bersorak-sorak dengan penuh semangat. Dasar anak hiperaktif (plak!).

"Ya... Pasti akan bertemu lagi..." Ichirouta tersenyum lembut, teringat pada sebuah ucapan yang pernah didengarnya dari orang 'itu'...

**Tralala.. Ini pembatas cerita...**

Pagi telah datang. Hembusan angin yang berpadu dengan lembutnya embun pagi menyapa daun-daun di halaman. Tirai jendela mulai berayun karena dimainkan oleh angin. Di dalam asrama Raimon, tepatnya di kamar nomor 13. tempat dimana telah ada 2 orang yang tertidur di ranjang susun dengan damainya. Terlalu damai sampai datangnya badai, berupa alunan melody dengan frekuensi yang luar biasa. Dari mana kalau bukan dari jam weker berbentuk Kuriboh putih milik Mamoru?

"KRIIING!"

"Berisssiiik!" Terdengar suara kemarahan dari sosok Ichirouta yang masih setengah ngelindur. Mamoru yang didesak oleh 2 alunan suara maut ini langsung terbangun sambil terkaget-kaget. Ditundukkannya kepala bertanduk miliknya itu untuk melihat sosok Ichirouta yang telah meracau tak jelas...

"Hei kau! Yang benar saja! Jangan bangunkan aku yang pegawai negeri sipil ini! Biasanya aku hampir tak pernah tidur dan akhirnya sekarang dapat tidur nyenyak, tapi kau malah membuyarkan istirahat pendekku! Keluar kau! Hei, orang yang seenak jidat nyetel jam weker pas ditelingaku!" Dan Mamoru-pun sweatdrop sendiri saat mendengar racauan Ichirouta. Memangnya sejak kapan Ichirouta menjadi pegawai negeri? Ah, sudahlah. Namanya juga orang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya...

"Ichirouta? Kau masih waras kan...?" Dan kata-kata Mamoru yang sebenarnya tidak bermaksud buruk ini ternyata cukup menohok juga. Untungnya sih, Ichirouta masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, jadi sang anak berambut turquoise panjang tersebut hanya cengo saat kembali ke alam sadar.

"...Oh, sepertinya aku ngelindur lagi. Gomen, Mamoru..." Anak berambut turquoise itu hanya dapat tersenyum memelas saat tersadar dari kengelindurannya. Dan Mamoru-pun hanya tersenyum garing.

Pagi itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Ah, tidak... Tepatnya sangat terburu-buru. Ichirouta langsung bergegas menyiapkan sarapan. Sementara Mamoru, dengan kemampuan mandi bebeknya dapat keluar-masuk WC hanya dalam waktu 5 menit, plus dengan telah memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Seragam itu cocok untukmu..." Dan Ichirouta malah tersenyum dengan normalnya saat mendapati Mamoru yang telah ngejreng, tanpa memusingkan soal kecepatan mandi Mamoru sedikitpun.

"Ehehehe, arigato!" Balas Mamoru yang kemudian mulai memakan sandwich yang dibuatkan Ichirouta. Dilihat dari cara makannya, sepertinya Mamoru memang ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke sekolah. Apalagi kalau bukan karena soal si rambut bawang yang kemarin ditemuinya itu? Mamoru ingin bertemu lagi dengannya secepatnya. Melihat sikap Mamoru, Ichirouta hanya tersenyum geli sambil mengelengkan kepala.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Mamoru. Nanti juga pasti akan bertemu 'dengannya' kok..." Dan dengan suksesnya, ucapan Ichirouta membuat Mamoru terbatuk dan blushing. Tak mengelak sedikitpun, Mamoru hanya membisu sambil tetap memakan rotinya. Meski wajahnya saat ini terlihat berwarna merah padam.

'Hihihi... Lucu sekali anak ini.' Batin Ichirouta sambil tetap memakan sandwich bagiannya.

**Tralala... Ini pembatas cerita... (plak!)**

Mamoru melangkahkan kakinya mengitari halaman Raimon Gakuen sambil bersenandung riang. Ichirouta-pun ikut tersenyum lembut saat melihat Mamoru yang sedang dalam great-mood-mode ini. Di lapangan ini terdapat banyak murid yang akan mengikuti upacara semester baru. Dan disini, berdirilah sosok Mamoru Endou dengan segala harapannya...

'Semoga bisa bertemu lagi...'

Sayangnya, keinginan Mamoru tersebut agak sulit terwujud. Diperkirakan telah masuk sekitar kurang lebih 1000 orang murid baru di semester ini, sementara jumlah total siswa di sekolah ini masih belum jelas. Ditambah Mamoru hanya memiliki informasi berupa nama orang itu saja. Bahkan Mamoru-pun juga berpikir bahwa ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, namun tentunya anak ini takkan menyerah...

Baiklah, kita lewatkan upacara penerimaan siswa baru ini. Kini Mamoru sedang berjalan berdua bersama Ichirouta, menuju taman rahasia yang didatangi Mamoru kemarin harinya.

"Disini... Kemarin aku bertemu dengan si rambut bawang itu di pohon sakura..." Mamoru mulai bercerita pada Ichirouta sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau bia bertemu lagi di tempat ini, artinya kau berjodoh dengannya." Ichirouta mulai tersenyum lebar, sementara Mamoru langsung blushing sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yah... Mungkin saja."

"..Kumohon, makanlah flan buatanku ini..." Terdengar suara seorang gadis. Mamoru dan Ichirouta yang mendengar suara itu saling berpandangan, lalu langsung berjalan perlahan menuju asal suara. Dibalik sebuah pohon sakura, tampak sosok anak perempuan berambut ungu, sedang bicara dengan seseorang. Sayangnya sosok orang yang ada di hadapan gadis manis itu tertutupi oleh batang pohon sakura.

"...Tidak mau." Sosok dibalik sakura ini menjawab dengan datar. Suara berat yang tidak asing. Namun baik Mamoru ataupun Ichirouta sama sekali tak memikirkan siapa pemilik suara itu, mereka malah asyik mengintip di balik pohon sakura yang lain.

"Ternyata Raimon Gakuen memang hebat... Baru semester baru begini sudah ada yang tembak-menembak..." Gumam Mamoru yang cengo.

"Kan cuma memberi makanan. Lagipula, sepertinya gadis itu akan ditolak. Sayang sekali, padahal manis begitu..." Bisik Ichirouta sambil geleng-geleng kepala, merasa kasihan pada gadis manis berambut ungu itu.

"Ya sudahlah, kita intip saja mereka dulu..." Ucap Mamoru antusias. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan mereka berdua beralih profesi menjadi tukang intip? Ternyata, baik Mamoru ataupun Ichirouta sama saja. Sama-sama gajenya.

Berlanjut ke sang gadis dan gebetannya...

"Tapi, aku sudah susah payah membuatnya..." Gadis itu mulai meratap dengan puppy eyes.

"Memangnya ada orang yang mau makan flan hancur begini? Lagipula, mau kau kasih makanan apapun juga aku takkan menerimanya!" Sang pria yang tertutup sakura itu mulai membentak sang gadis, sambil menatap ilfeel pada flan yang disodorkan gadis berambut ungu tersebut..

"Kumohon... Tak baik jika kau selalu menolak untuk memakan sesuatu." Gadis itu mulai menyodorkan flan buatannya pada sang pria, disertai dengan senyuman tulus, "Aku tak ingin melihatmu yang merasa sakit saat melihat makanan..."

"Aku.. Tidak butuh!" Pria tersebut emosi dan langsung mengibaskan flan buatan sang gadis berambut ungu. Mata gadis itu terbelalak saat mendapati flan yang telah susah payah dibuatnya itu hancur berantakan di tanah, sementara ada seorang lagi yang merasa sangat emosi.

"Dia... Buang-buang makanan... Tidak akan kumaafkaaan!" Dan dengan segala tindak bonek(bondo nekat)nya, Mamoru langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari menerjang ke arah sang pria yang telah membuang flan 'berharga' itu. Menghiraukan Ichirouta yang cengo karena ditinggal begitu saja.

"Mamoru! Tunggu dulu...!" Percuma kau meneriakinya Ichirouta, Mamoru terlanjur kabur.

'Sepertinya anak itu menjadi sangat peka bila menyangkut soal makanan...' Dan Ichirouta hanya sweatdrop sambil tersenyum geli, lalu melangkah menyusul Mamoru.

"Hei kau! Jangan buang-buang makanan seenaknya! Dasar... ...!" Gerakan Mamoru yang sudah mencengkram kerah baju pria itu terhenti. Tadinya Mamoru ingin segera menghajar anak itu, namun pemikirannya seolah terhenti saat melihat wajah dari sosok yang ada dalam cengkramanya itu.

"Kau..." Cengkraman Mamoru merenggang saat menatap wajah orang yang ada dihadapannya. Mata cokelat Mamoru membulat sempurna, sementara sosok berambut putih tulang itu menatap datar Mamoru dengan sepasang mata onyxnya. Tangan anak itu bergerak menepuk pelan kepala Mamoru, dengan wajah yang masih tanpa ekspresi. Itulah khasnya...

"...Kita bertemu lagi, anak kucing..."

"Shuuya... Goenji...?"

**To be Continued...**

Dan akhirnya Mamoru bertemu lagi dengan si rambut bawang (plak!). Dan saia Cuma bisa update fic yang ini karena keterbatasan waktu mengetik saia. Banyak tugas... T^T

Nah, pertanyaannya, siapakah cewek yang ngasih flan ke Shuuya? (pertanyaan kagak penting banget)

Oke oke, kita balas review dulu...

Aurica Nestmile:

Ahaha! XD dimana-mana, Mamoru memang selalu kocak.

Shuuya juga kok nggak marah ya dipanggil rambut bawang begitu? (plak!)

Ehehe... Arigato, Yue-chan...! XD

De-chan Aishiro:

Hyaaa! XD Arigato De-chaan! X'3

Ufufu.. KittyShipping? Boleh juga! XD saia mau merekap nama Shippingnya, tapi masih belum bisa ke warnet... T^T

Ehehe... Saia pernah tahu ada salad dari bunga Cosmos... ^^ Dan akhirnya ide salad dari bung itu muncul. Lalu bunga Cosmosnya saia pindahin di kebun mansionnya Shuuya yang di fic DC.. (plak!)

Huhuhu... Shuuya sakit, tepatnya karena shock atau apalah itu. (jdakk!)

ShuuyaxYuuto? Siip! XD Disini juga mereka punya hubungan keluarga kok.. (kayaknya sepupuan lagi sih)

Ahaha... Saia sering bikin kue, tapi banyak gagalnya. Sepertuhnya salah mama saia juga sih... -_- (jadi keinget cake yang bantat gara-gara dicemplungin milo sama sang mama)

Oke! Arigato reviewnya, De-chan...! XD

Akazora no Darktokyo:

Betul sekali, aru... Ini terinspirasi dari manga Kitchen princess...

Ehehe... Nantinya akan ada sedikit kejutan, aru (Cuma sedikit karena saia nggak ingin bikin fic yang lebih ruwet lagi)

Wah, saia banyak misstypo ya, aru?

Oke oke... Arigato, aru... (dihajar sampai setengah hidup)

Lho? Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa saia jadi ikutan pakai bahasa aru begini? 0_0

EA Omoko Natsuki:

Horee! XD Lanjutkan! (dihajar SBY)

Thx buat favnya ya, Natsuki-san... ^^

Arigato juga buat reviewnya...

Lalu terimakasih untuk bapak dan ibu saia, serta tukang tambal ban dan tukang parkit di sekolah saia... Hmppph! (dibekep)

Oke... Selesai sudah sesi balas review...

Huu... Saia kangen pada saat dimana kita semua pada komen-an foto-foto InaIre di fb... (gak penting!)

Arigato...

The Fallen Kuriboh


	3. A Demon Who Had Garlicshaped Hair

A/N: Jumpa lagi denagn author yang habis mati-matian menghadapi UKM! Oh well, setelah melalui perjuangan keras untuk bertahan di kelas yang pakai sistem gugur ini, akhirnya saia menyadari bahwa saia memang calon kuat untuk murid yang akan terdegradasi... T^T

Uh, never mind, silakan nikmati ficnya yang tambah gaje ini...

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven is belong to level-5**

Warning: AU, OOC, Shonen ai, sedikit inspirasi dari manga Kitchen Princess. Don't like? Bacalah dulu! Masih tak suka? Jangan diflame, apalagi di abuse. Kasihan author yang begadang ngetik fic ini... T^T

Tasteless Heart

Chapter 3

A Demon Who Had Garlic-shaped Hair

"...Kita bertemu lagi, anak kucing..."

"Shuuya... Goenji...?"

Mamoru tertegun sejenak sambil menatap sosok dihadapannya lekat-lekat. Dipandangnya wajah stoic orang yang dikenalnya sebagai Si kepala bawang yang baru ia temui kemarin hari. Sementara Shuuya yang sedang dipandang Mamoru dengan ekspresi cengo itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Saat ini, Mamoru terlihat sangat cengo dan konyol. Lebih parah lagi ekspresi Ichirouta dan sang gadis berambut keunguan, mereka bahkan lebih cengo dari Mamoru karena sama sekali tak mengerti dan tak nyambung mengenai perkara gaje ini.

"Kau..."

"Kau si kepala bawang yang kemarin! Waaa! Lama tak jumpa...!" Dan dengan segala kebahagiaan dan kebodohannya, Mamoru langsung melompat ke pelukan Shuuya. Lalu memeluk-meluk sang pria berambut putih tulang itu dengan polosnya. Mamoru sangatlah polos, atau lebih tepatnya kita bilang bodoh saja ya?

"Lepaskan... Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'si kepala bawang'! Aku punya nama...!" Dengan ilfeelnya Shuuya mendorong wajah Mamoru yang tadi nempel-nempel dengan tidak elitnya pada wajah ganteng(?) Shuuya.

"Kita ketemu lagi ya, Shuuya!" Ucap Mamoru dengan riangnya. Membuat silau mata saja senyuman polos itu... Oh, tentu saja senyuman yang menyilaukan itu tak terlalu mempan pada Shuuya. Sedia kacamata hitam euy! (jdakk!)

"Huh, sok akrab... Lagakmu seperti kita ini lama tak jumpa saja." Shuuya mulai memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Mamoru hanya membalas ledekan Shuuya dengan senyuman manis. Rupanya sebuah sindiran takkan mempan untuk menghancurkan senyum sejuta yen milik Mamoru ini. Maklum , jurus God Hand miliknya telah meredam semua rasa malunya. (plak!)

"Hehehe. Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi denganmu secepat ini!" Mamoru mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya sambil membentuk tanda peace dengan jari-jarinya yang mungil. Ichirouta mulai menyadari bahwa Shuuya Goenji ini adalah orang yang diceritakan Mamoru padanya. Sedangkan sang gadis? Oh, tentu saja gadis berambut ungu itu masih cengo karena tak tahu-menahu tentang apapun.

"...Anak aneh." Shuuya kembali mengusap kepala Mamoru seperti kemarin hari. Wajah stoicnya berubah menjadi sedikit lembut saat tangannya menyentuh kepala Mamoru. Mamoru yang kepalanya dibelai Shuuya hanya tersenyum senang, menikmati kehangatan dari jemari Shuuya.

"Habisnya, aku kan punya janji padamu...!" Ucap Mamoru dengan bangganya. Memangnya apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari sebuah janji? Apakah janji untuk membuatkan masakan itu sebegitu pentingnya? Ataukah...

Janji itu akan membuat sebuah titik persimpangan?

"..." Sementara Shuuya hanya terdiam, ekspresinya berubah muram. Dilepaskannya tangannya dari rambut Mamoru. Mamoru dan juga Ichirouta sempat bingung atas perubahan ekspresi dari anak berambut putih tulang itu. Sementara sang gadis berambut ungu menatap khawatir pada Shuuya. hening, tiada seorangpun yang membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata...

"OH!" Dan dengan suksesnya, sebuah teriakan dari Mamoru membuat semua orang terkejut. Tak terkecuali untuk Shuuya juga.

"Kau! Tadi kenapa kau membuang flan buatan anak perempuan ini?" Baiklah, sisi brutal Mamoru bangkit kembali. Rupanya ia telah ingat pada masalah awal di chapter lalu. Mamoru kembali mencengkram kerah kemeja Shuuya. Namun disini ada sedikit masalah, Mamoru tidak cukup tinggi untuk menarik tubuh Shuuya keatas. Adanya malah Mamoru menarik kerah Shuuya kebawah. Maklum, Mamoru tidaklah lebih tinggi dari orang yang saat ini bajunya ia cengkram itu. Ichirouta dan sang gadis yang melihat ini menjadi bingung, entah mau menertawai atau mengasihani Mamoru. Sementara Shuuya hanya menahan tawa lalu mendengus...

"...Mana ada orang yang mencengkram kerah orang lain ke arah bawah?" Dan komentar stoic Shuuya berhasil membuat Mamoru berwajah merah karena saking malunya. Dilepasnya cengkraman atas kerah baju Shuuya. Namun bukan berarti penderitaan telah selesai, Mamoru malah mencekik leher Shuuya karena ia sangat kesal pada perkataan si Kepala bawang ini...

"Uhuk! Ohook! Lepas...!" Dan Shuuya terkena karma, kini ia harus merelakan dirinya untuk terbatuk-batuk dengan nafas tercekat karena dicekik oleh Mamoru yang sedang dalam brutal mode. Ichirouta dan sang gadis? Tentu saja 2 orang itu berusaha melepas cekikan Mamoru dari Shuuya. Memangnya apa guna kedua orang ini kalau bukan untuk menyelamatkan Shuuya?

Ichirouta berhasil menarik Mamoru menjauh dari Shuuya, sementara sang gadis berambut ungu menjaga orang yang baru saja berada di ambang kematian itu. Shuuya menatap sinis pada Mamoru, sementara Mamoru masih meronta dari Ichirouta sambil balik mendeath glare Shuuya.

"Ichirouta! Lepaskan aku! Biar kuhajar saja anak menyebalkan itu! Sudah seenak jidat buang-buang makanan, tak tahunya sekarang malah meledek orang seenak kepala bawangnya!" Teriak Mamoru sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Ichirouta. Tentu saja Ichi menjadi sedikit labil. Di satu sisi sedang panik menghadapi Mamoru, tapi sebenarnya Ichirouta juga kebelet(?) ketawa saat mendengar racauan Mamoru.

"Shuuya-kun baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang gadis berambut ungu dengan nada khawatir. Shuuya hanya mengangguk dan berucap singkat.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Fuyuka." Ucap Shuuya pada gadis yang dipanggilnya Fuyuka itu. Kemudian Shuuya berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Mamoru. Mamoru yang ada dihadapannya jadi makin beringas. Hampir saja Ichirouta kewalahan menghadapi rontaan Mamoru.

"Aku pernah bilang kan, yang namanya 'hewan peliharaan' itu harus tunduk pada majikannya..." Ucap Shuuya sambil memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata 'hewan peliharan'. Diangkatnya perlahan dagu Mamoru. Lalu berikutnya Shuuya benar-benar melakukan hal yang sangat tak disangka...

Shuuya mencium Mamoru. Ya, tepat di bibir.

Ichirouta langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dari Mamoru saking shocknya. Bayangkan saja, sebuah kejadian nista telah terjadi tepat di hadapanmu. Siapa yang tidak shock bila menjadi saksi bisu(?) atas tindak asusila ini? Bahkan orang se-calm dan se-cute Ichioruta sekalipun langsung terbelalak dengan air liur menetes saking bengongnya dia.

Sementara Fuyuka hanya menatap datar pada Shuuya dan Mamoru, mengamati kejadian itu seolah-olah adegan gaje itu adalah film layar lebar di matanya. Ya, terlihat seperti itu. Namun sebenarnya Fuyuka juga shock, saking shocknya dia sampai tak dapat bergerak satu sentipun. Benar-benar malang nasib gadis ini. Dia bukanlah seorang fujoshi yang akan bersorak bila ada adegan yaoi dimatanya. Bagaimanapun, Fuyuka adalah gadis manis biasa yang akan langsung terkena gangguan jiwa bila melihat Yami dan Yugi dari anime Yugi-oh sampai ber-rate M ria. Jadi baginya, adegan nista ini... Sangat mengerikan. (plak!)

Mamoru? Oh, tentu saja dia sangat shock. Tiba-tiba dicium oleh orang yang baru ditemuinya kemarin, mana sepertinya Shuuya ini cukup memaksa lagi! Siapapun takkan suka bila melakukan hal karena dipaksa seseorang bukan?

Sementara 3 orang kecuali Shuuya itu ber-cengo ria, Shuuya terus saja menekankan bibirnya diatas bibir Mamoru. Mamoru yang refleksnya cukup bagus langsung meronta untuk melepaskan diri dari Shuuya. Namun siapa sangka, bahkan tenaga Mamoru tak dapat mengalahkan cengkraman Shuuya yang luar biasa kuatnya itu.

Mamoru sudah benar-benar kehabisan nafas, namun Shuuya masih tetap tak melepaskan ciuman itu. Malah bibirnya makin menekan kuat pada bibir Mamoru. Oh, betapa kejamnya iblis bawang yang satu ini. Padahal kemarin Mamoru telah menganggapnya orang baik. Tak tahunya Shuuya yang sebenarnya ini ber-imej seorang setan bawang yang luar biasa mesum.

Ditengah momen sakral(?) tersebut, tiada yang bisa bergerak sama sekali. Kalau Mamoru, wajar ia tak dapat bergerak. Cengkraman Shuuya terlalu kuat. Tapi kenapa Ichirouta dan Fuyuka tak mencoba menyelamatkan Mamoru? Apa mereka terlalu shock atau malah menikmati adegan itu?

Baiklah, karena author sangat baik hati maka author kita mengirimkan sebuah malaikat penyelamat untuk menolong Mamoru. Malaikat dengan ciri-ciri google yang terpasang di wajahnya, dengan rambut dread yang diharap takkan jadi seperti Giring Nidji ketika diurai. Dan dengan satu icon khasnya, yaitu sebuah jubah panjang yang membuat author menjadi ngiri karena benar-benar ingin memakai jubah sederhana yang eksotis itu. Siapakah dia?

"Plaak!" Dengan suksesnya, sebuah buku yang berat menghantam bagian belakang kepala Shuuya. Sang pria berstyle rambut bawang putih itu lantas menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengusap kepalanya sambil menggerutu.

"Apa-apaan...! Oh." Dan Shuuya hanya ber-oh ria saat menyadari siapa sosok yang tadi melempar buku ke kepalanya. Begitu pula Ichirouta dan Fuyuka yang ikutan ber-oh ria. Sementara Mamoru? Sayang sekali, bocah manis ini sama sekali tak melakukan respon. Sepertinya ia telah pingsan karena kehabisan nafas.

"Yuuto-kun...!" Fuyuka langsung berlari ke arah pria dread yang dipanggil 'Yuuto-kun' olehnya. Tentu saja sosok itu adalah seorang Yuuto Kidou, sang ketua OSIS dari SMP Raimon yang berotak cerdas. Dia adalah penerus dari keluarga Kidou.

"Whoaa... Nice timing, Kidou!" Yuuto hanya membalas pujian Ichirouta dengan senyuman lembut, lalu kedua mata rubynya beralih ke arah Shuuya. Ditatapnya sosok yang sedang menopang Mamoru yang pingsan.

"Bukan hal yang pantas kalau kau mencium anak baru di sekolah ini. Apalagi yang kau melakukannya dengan anak laki-laki!" Yuuto mendeathglare Shuuya, sementara yang di deathglare hanya tersenyum sinis. Dirangkulnya tubuh Mamoru yang tengah pingsan itu, bermaksud untuk menantang Yuuto.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula, aku hanya main-main kok." Sayup-sayup, kesadaran Mamoru sedikit terjaga. Ia tak bisa melihat segalanya dengan jelas. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah hangatnya tangan Shuuya yang menopang tubuhnya dan sebuah pernyataan yang menyayat hati...

"Aku menciumnya karena anak ini menyebalkan. Sejak awal aku sama sekali tak berminat pada anak beringas dan cerewet seperti dia..."

**Mamoru's POV**

"Aku menciumnya karena anak ini menyebalkan. Sejak awal aku sama sekali tak berminat pada anak beringas dan cerewet seperti dia..."

"Malah, aku benci sekali pada anak seperti ini..."

Kejam, jadi itukah pemikiranmu tentang diriku? Segitu muakkah kau padaku yang telah memutuskan untuk menyukaimu? Apakah keberadaanku benar-benar membuatmu muak, Shuuya?

Kucoba untuk memulihkan nafasku sambil berusaha berdiri sendiri. Kudorong tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga, namun tubuhnya tak bergeming. Malah aku yang goyah karena mendorongnya.

"Ja... hat..." Airmataku menetes. Bahkan akupun sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Ucapan yang ia katakan itu terasa sangat menyayat hatiku. Benci, aku masih ingat. Bukan hanya ia saja yang pernah mengucapkan kata itu padaku, namun waktu itu rasanya tak lebih sakit dari saat ini. Kenapa...?

Aku kembali kehilangan keseimbangan, kali ini pasti takkan ada siapapun yang menopang tubuhku. Tidak Ichirouta dan sang gadis ungu yang terlalu jauh untuk menjangkauku, ataupun sosok Shuuya yang baru berkata bahwa ia benci padaku...

"Brruk!" Aku terjatuh, tapi rasanya sama sekali tidak sakit. Malah tubuhku serasa mendarat di desuatu yang empuk dan nyaman. Aneh, apa mungkin aku sudah mati? Tapi bila dipikir, mana ada orang yang mati gara-gara hal aneh bin ajaib seperti ini?

"Lagi-lagi aku harus menangkapmu..." Suara gumamannya terdengar jelas di telingaku. Shuuya, telingaku tak mungkin salah mengenali suara miliknya. Dasar bodoh, dia bilang benci padaku, tapi kenapa masih mau bersusah-payah menopng tubuhku? Kenapa tak biarkan aku terjatuh dan menghilang dari dunia ini sekalian?

"Maaf... Mamoru..." Bisikannya lembutnya membuat dadaku kembali berdegup kencang. Tangannya merengkuhku dengan hati-hati, seolah tak ingin mencelakaiku. Bisikan lembutnya seolah menenangkan jiwaku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tindakannya ini sangat beralwanan dengan ucapannya yang berkata bahwa ia benci padaku?

Aku masih ingin berpikir, namun kesadaranku mulai menghilang. Mata dan otakku sama sekali tak bisa diajak kompromi. Perlahan, aku mulai tertelan dalam tidurku, dengan pengantar tidur yang dibisikkan olehnya...

"Selamat tidur, anak kucing yang mungil..."

Sebuah bisikan rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh kami berdua...

**Tralala... Pembatas cerita...**

"Mamoru... Mamoru?" Sebuah suara yang kuyakini sebagai suara Ichirouta membuatku terjaga. Kubuka mataku untuk mendapati diriku yang tengah berada dalam sebuah ruangan putih, dengan Ichirouta dan gadis berambut ungu yang menatapku lega. Ada juga sosok pria berambut dread tak kukenal yang duduk diam sambil melipat tangannya. Aku mencoba untuk duduk, namun Ichirouta kembali mendorong tubuhku untuk kembali berbaring.

"Endou-kun, maafkan Shuuya-kun ya..." Pinta gadis berambut ungu yang tadi. Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih belum tahu namanya ya?

"Dia Fuyuka Kudou. Aku... Yuuto Kidou." Sang pria dread menyambung ke pikiranku. Diperkenalkannya dirinya sendiri dan gadis yang ternyata bernama Fuyuka itu.

"...Kenapa? Kenapa Shuuya... kh!" Ucapanku terhenti. Wajahku tertunduk dalam. Mungkin, aku memang masih belum mengenal dia. Aku hanya seenaknya menganggap bahwa ia adalah orang yang baik. Bahkan aku malah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku benar-benar bodoh...

"Sebenarnya Shuuya itu anak yang baik..." Yuuto mulai berucap sambil sedikit tertunduk. Ekspresinya benar-benar susah kubaca, "Hanya saja... Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya cenderung bersikap dingin seperti itu." Yuuto mulai memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari kontak mata dari kami semua. Fuyuka pun ikut tertunduk dalam, matanya terpejam.

"...Kenapa tadi dia membuang flan buatan Fuyuka?" Tanyaku dengan nada suara yang sangat pelan, namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh mereka bertiga.

"Itu... Karena Shuuya-kun sudah..." Fuyuka terdiam, tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Airmatanya tertahan di kedua sudut matanya. Yuuto yang cepat tanggap segera membawanya keluar kamar...

"Kami permisi dulu..." Setelah berpamitan, Yuuto membawa Fuyuka meninggalkan aku dan Ichirouta di ruangan yang terlihat seperti UKS ini.

Kini tinggal aku dan Ichioruta. Kami berdua hanya saling membisu. Tentunya aku masih sibuk memikirkan tentang Shuuya. dipikir berapa kalipun, tetap saja aku tak menemukan sebuah kesimpulan. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu?

"...Aku tidak tahu kalau orang yang kau temui itu ternyata Shuuya Goenji." Ucap Ichioruta dengan nada datar. Aku hanya menatapnya. Entah kenapa otakku saat ini terasa kosong.

"Apa dia... Orangnya memang sejahat itu?" Tanyaku pada Ichirouta. Sementara orang yang kutanyai hanya terdiam sambil menatap sedih ke arahku. Aku tak sanggup lagi membendung air mata. Kubenamkan wajahku dalam kedua lututku.

"Entahlah... Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena aku bukan teman akrabnya..." Jawab Ichirouta dengan seadanya. Tak ingin memanipulasi kenyataan yang ada.

"Kurasa... Aku patah hati sebelum sempat mencintai. Ahahaha..." Kupaksakan diriku untuk tertawa. Ichirouta yang melihatku hanya membisu sambil menerawang sedih. Kini air mataku benar-benar jatuh. Aku menangis, ya. Aku baru tahu bahwa rasanya akan sepedih ini.

"Mamoru, cinta pertama itu memang jarang berhasil..." Hibur Ichirouta. Masalahnya, ucapan itu malah membuatku terpuruk dan putus asa. Apa dia tak ada pilihan kalimat lain untuk menghiburku?

"Aku... Keluar dulu ya, Mamoru..." Ichirouta beranjak ke sebuah pintu. Dibukanya pintu itu secara perlahan, lalu ia terdiam sejenak. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arahku.

"Kurasa, Shuuya bukanlah anak yang jahat, Mamoru..." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Kemudian menutup pintu perlahan. Kudapati sebuah baju yang menyelimuti tubuhku. Ini jas seragam sekolah kami. Bagaimana aku tak menyadarinya? Memangnya siapa yang memakaikan ini padaku?

Aku terbelalak saat melihat nama yang tertuli pada jas itu.

Shuuya Goenji

Aroma cappucino tercium samar dari pakaian ini. Membuatku teringat pada sosoknya yang penuh cahaya. Dia baik, aku tahu bahwa ia sangatlah baik. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia bagaikan badai, memporak-porandakan perasaanku dan membunuh hatiku. Yang manakah dari dirinya yang sesungguhnya?

Apakah perasaan ini akan layu ditelan jaman?

Ataukah berbunga saat musimnya datang?

"Shuuya..."

Tak ingatkah kau?

Bahwa dalam tidurmu di masa lalu, orang tuamu akan bercerita

Berbagai macam, mungkin cerita nyata atau kisah khayalan

Apa kau masih mengingat semua cerita itu?

Ada sebuah mitos

Bahwa yang namanya cinta pertama pastilah takkan berhasil

Meski hati ingin meraihnya, cinta takkan dapat bertaut

Tidakkah ini menjadi hal yang kurang adil?

Tak adakah yang sadar

Bahwa perasaan cinta itu terlalu rumit?

Rasa bahagia yang menenangkan jiwa

Tercampur aduk dengan keputusasaan

Berpadu, melahirkan sebuah harmoni

Membuka jalan baru menuju awal perjalanan lain

Namun, hanya satu keraguan di hati

Haruskah kaki ini berjalan dan mempertaruhkan segalanya demi cinta?

Ataukah terus berlari sambil memalingkan wajah dari kenyataan yang ada?

"Harusnya... Semua orang akan bahagia jika memakan makanan yang penuh cinta. Iya kan, ibu...?"

**End of Mamoru's POV**

**Normal POV**

"..." Ichioruta bersandar di pintu ruangan tempat Mamoru tertidur. Matanya menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. Ke saat dimana cinta pertamanya mengatakan sebuah mitos yang membuatnya tak bisa maju ke arah manapun...

"Kau bilang, cinta pertama pasti takkan berhasil kan? Tapi... Kali ini saja, aku ingin bertaruh. Bertaruh untuk kebahagiaan cinta Mamoru..." Ichirouta memejamkan matanya, sambil memohon doa pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Berharap akan sebuah keajaiban yang mungkin akan mengubah mereka...

Awal dari kisah ini akan segera dimulai...

Mungkin, apakah akan terjadi sebuah badai lagi?

Sepertinya iya sih...

Tapi kapan ya?

**Tralala... Pembatas cerita...**

Ichirouta yang sudah beebrapa menit membolang(?) tanpa tujuan ini tengah terpaku di depan pintu UKS SMP Raimon. Ditatapnya pintu itu lekat-lekat dengan ekspresi menggrogi luar biasa. Bukannya di sangat nge-fans dengan pintu kayu jati yang mahal itu, namun ia lebih khawatir pada sosok yang sepertinya masih ada dalam ruangan ini. Mamoru, Ichirouta sangat khawatir padanya. Ia pastinya sangat shock ketika mengalami semua kejadian memusingkan ini dalam waktu 2 hari. Menemukan cinta pertama, tak tahunya esok harinya langsung jadi patah hati. Naas sekali, itulah yang dipikirkan Ichioruta tentang Mamoru. Karena itu, sang pemuda turquoise yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ini berniat menghibur sahabatnya. Masalahnya, Ichioruta juga menggrogi. Khawatir bila ia tak berhasil menghibur hati teman barunya itu. Oh, ayolah! Seorang pria manis sejati harus mampu menghibur temannya!

Dengan sebuah tekat baja untuk menolong teman imutnya itu, Ichioruta langung menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mulai memutar knop pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan. Hening, hanya ada suara deritan pintu yang kecil saja. Paling tidak sampai Mamoru menyadari keberadaan Ichirouta dan...

"Ichirouta!" Mamoru segera melompat dari tempat tidur, menghampiri Ichirouta dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Ichirouta hanya bisa terpaku karena shock. Mamoru mencengkram kedua bahu Ichirouta. Tatapan serius menghiasi wajah Mamoru yang biasanya terkesan bloon itu. (plaak!)

"Aku sudah memutuskannya..." Gumam Mamoru dengan wajah serius. Bahkan keseriusannya mampu mengalahkan wajah stoic pelatih Hibiki.

"Aku... Mulai detik ini akan menjadi musuh abadi dari Shuuya Goenji!" Baiklah, disini Mamoru membuat sebuah pernyataan aneh bin gaje. Tentu saja semua orang normal akan sweatdrop. Bagaimana bisa anak ini memutuskan untuk menjadi musuh dari orang yang dia cintai? Bahkan anak ini baru saja patah hati. Oh, hanya orang beriman(?) yang bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Mamoru.

Maka, hembusan angin mulai datang. Membawa sebuah permulaan dari badai yang akan datang nanti...

**To be Continued...**

Wew... Gaje sangat chap ini. Akhirnya Mamoru memutuskan untuk menyulut perang dunia ke-13 dengan Shuuya. apakah nanti Shuuya akan menanggapi ultimatum tersebut? Apakah Ichirouta dapat mengatasai masalah yang akan terjadi nanti? Apakah si Yuuto akan muncul lagi? Dan... Apakah hubungan Fuyuka dengan Shuuya? Nantikan aja di chapter selanjutnya! (plak!)

Ohok... Promosi chapter lebay amat.

Oke, saia memulai sesi balas review...

EA Omoko Natsuki:

Betul! Ialah Fuyuka yang kasih-kasih flan ancur itu ke Shuuya! (dihajar)

satu-satunya cewek yang pernah kencan ama Mamo... (plaak!)

hehe, ditunggu perkembangannya ya! XD

arigato...

De-chan Aishiro:

Ah, Ichi memang tak pernah lepas dari jiwa keibuan.. (jdaak!)

wah, soal 'dirinya' itu... Rahasia. (hajared)

wah, yang ada di sini Fuyuka...

hmhm.. Iya juga, Mamo banyak blushingnya. Apa karena waktu itu saia lagi mood bikin blushing orang ya? (plak!)

uhuhu... T^T

kapan ya bisa komen-an bareng lagi?

Ee? Abuse, itu kayak me-report fic milik sesorang yang kita anggap menyalahi aturan di situs ini ke pihakffn. Kalau kena abuse, bisa-bisa ficnya bakal di-remove...

nee, Arigato...

Akazora no Darktokyo:

ohh.. Musim cinta telah datang (plaak!)

Ichi? Oh, nantikan saja pasangan dia ya? (entah muncul atau tidak)

betul! Fuyuka-lah yang kasih flan ancur itu ke Shuuya! XD

Arigato...

Aurica Nestmile:

Yes! ShuuyaxMamo akan makin banyak nantinya! (

tapi akan lebih banyak war diantara mereka berdua. Diselingi adegan semanis buah mengkudu(?)

Oke, arigato...

The Fallen Kuriboh


	4. Second Tragedy

**Tasteless Heart**

**Chapter 4**

**Second Tragedy**

"Aku siap, aku siap, aku siaaa... Hap!" Teriakan Mamoru di pagi buta ini berhasil teredam oleh sandwich yang sengaja disumpalkan Ichirouta ke mulut Mamoru. Anak berambut cokelat itu langsung mengunyah sandwichnya tanpa protes, membuat room matenya berdecak kagum.

"Kau ini pagi-pagi sudah ramai sekali..." Ucap Ichirouta sambil geleng-geleng kepala, tak berani menyebut Mamoru berisik. Sementara yang dikomentari hanya tersenyum sambil terus mengunyah sisa sandwich yang disumpalkan Ichirouta sampai habis.

"Yosh! Hari ini aku bersemangat sekali! Ayo cepat Ichirouta, kita akan jadi orang pertama yang sampai ke Raimon Gakuen!" Teriak Mamoru penuh semangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke luar jendela, tepatnya menunjuk Raimon Gakuen itu sendiri. Teriakan Mamoru cukuplah kencang, walhasil banyak anak asrama lain yang mengamuk karena terusik oleh suara cempreng Mamoru. Jadinya Ichirouta lah yang akhirnya meminta maaf pada seluruh penghuni asrama yang terganggu.

**Tralala.. Pembatas cerita...**

"Lain kali jangan ramai seperti tadi ya, Mamoru..." Ucap Ichirouta dengan nada rendah, bermaksud menasehati room matenya yang manis ini. Mamoru hanya menangkupkan kedua tangannya sambil berkata 'maaf' pada Ichirouta. Sementara pemuda yang berambut turquoise menghela nafas panjang...

'Padahal kemarin baru saja patah hati. Bagaimana bisa moodnya pulih secepat ini?' Batin Ichirouta yang terheran-heran memandang Mamoru. Mamoru terus saja berjalan riang menuju smp Raimon, ditemani Ichirouta tentunya. Beberapa siswa lain tampak berjalan menuju tempat yang sama, hanya sedikit sekali yang terlihat karena ini masih terlalu pagi. Mereka tampak sangat anggun dan berwibawa, benar-benar mencerminkan jati diri murid yang berasal dari sekolah elit.

Mamoru bersenandung riang, sambil memperhatikan pemandangan kanan-kirinya. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di depan gerbang Raimon Gakuen. Mamoru mulai berlari kecil dengan antusias dan memasuki gerbang classic itu, namun langkah riangnya itu terhenti ketika mata cokelatnya saling bertemu dengan sepasang mata onyx yang berkilat tajam.

"Pagi, anak kucing." Shuuya Goenji. Ia menatap Mamoru dengan tatapan sinis. Pria yang terbilang sangat keren itu sedang bersandar di salah satu dinding pagar sekolah. Mata hitamnya menatap Mamoru dengan tatapan intens, sementara yang ditatap hanya membelalakkan mata.

"Arrrgh! Setan bawaaang!" Teriak Mamoru dengan lebay sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Shuuya yang memasang ekspresi datar. Dahi Shuuya sedikit berkedut ketika ia dipanggil dengan julukan 'setan bawang' oleh anak berstyle rambut tanduk yang sangat unik ini.

"Jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan julukan aneh! Dasar anak kucing rabies..." Hina Shuuya dengan telak, disertai dengan tatapan yang memandang Mamoru dengan hina juga. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Mamoru gregetan setengah mati.

"Kau sendiri juga tak memanggil namaku dengan benar kan? Dengar ya, mulai hari ini aku memutuskan untuk menjadi rival abadimu!" Teriak Mamoru dengan lantang, sambil menatap tajam sosok Shuuya yang yang mulai berdiri tegak menghadap Mamoru.

"Hn, kau bahkan tak selevel denganku untuk menjadi rival. Kau ini Cuma anak kucing buangan..." Shuuya mulai mendekat pada Mamoru dan mengangkat dagunya. Refleks, Mamoru melangkah mundur. Namun Shuuya malah makin memojokkannya hingga Mamoru terjepit antara pagar sekolah dengan tubuh Shuuya. tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, ditambah Mamoru pun tak dapat meminta pertolongan pada siapapun. Tak ada orang sama sekali di sini. Bahkan Ichirouta juga menghilang entah kemana.

"Ma, mau apa kau!" Mamoru mendorong tubuh Shuuya dengan sekuat tenaga, namun tubuh tegap milih sang pria berambut bawang itu sama sekali tak bergeming. Shuuya malah makin mendekat pada Mamoru dan menundukkan kepalanya, bibirnya saat ini sejajar dengan telinga Mamoru. Mamoru malang kita yang satu ini menelan ludah, sambil komat-kamit membaca doa dalam hatinya. Ia berpikir, mungkin saja doa-doanya yang ngawur besar itu dapat mengusir setan bawang yang satu ini. Namun nihil, nyatanya Shuuya sama sekali tak menjauh barang satu sentipun dari Mamoru.

"Wangi cokelat... Kau ini setiap hari selalu makan cokelat ya?" Tanya Shuuya yang mengendus aroma tubuh Mamoru perlahan. Memang Mamoru suka makan cokelat sih, parfumya juga beraroma cokelat lho!

"Bu, bukan urusanmu, baka!" Mamoru mencoba meronta dari himpitan Shuuya, gerakannya makin menjadi. Mamoru makin banyak bergerak, tak ingin kalau Shuuya sampai melihat wajahnya yang saat ini memerah. Namun tentu saja Shuuya dapat melihat rona merah padam di wajah Mamoru dengan amat jelas. Dan Shuuya sempat berpikir bahwa wajah Mamoru saat ini terlihat sangat manis, namun ia segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Kembali mendiskriminasi bocah ini...

"Aku benci cokelat. Sama bencinya dengan rasa benciku padamu..." Shuuya menatap mata Mamoru dengan tajam, penuh dengan aura kebencian. Mamoru merasa sedikit ngeri pada wajah Shuuya. Ia takut, pemuda berambut cokelat itu tak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang baru ditemuinya kemarin lusa itu dapat menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh kebencian seperti ini. Shuuya pada saat pertama kali bertemu Mamoru sangatlah baik, benar-benar berbeda dengan Shuuya yang sat ini ada di hadapannya.

"Aku... Aku sendiri juga sangat benci padamu." Dada Mamoru berdenyut perih saat kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, ia tak dapat membenci Shuuya sepenuhnya. Karena mata onyx itu telah memantulkan perasaan cinta Mamoru yang tulus murni, pantulan cahaya kebenaran...

Shuuya termenung ketika melihat Mamoru yang mengucapkan hal kejam tadi dengan ekspresi sakit. Secara spontan, sang pemuda berambut putih tulang itu membelai lembut kepala Mamoru. Yang dihadapannya hanya terkaget-kaget saat merasakan tangan Shuuya yang mengusap-usap rambut cokelatnya. Perasaan yang sama pada saat itu kembali terulang. Air mata Mamoru menetes sendiri, membuyarkan lamunan Shuuya yang sedari tadi mengelus kepala bocah yang saat ini malah menangis bombay.

"Lho? Kenapa air mataku... Kh... Hiks..." Mamoru berusaha mengusap air matanya. Namun air bening itu terus saja mengalir keluar dari kedua mata cokelat indahnya itu, tiada berhenti.

"Eh, oi! Jangan menangis...!" Bahkan sang Shuuya Goenji sampai panik dalam upaya menghentikan tangisan Mamoru. Mamoru terus saja menangis, makin lama tangisannya malah menjadi makin keras. Mamoru menangis dengan tidak elit bagaikan bayi yang tercebur got. Saat ini Shuuya merasa makin panik. Ia kehabisan ide untuk menghentikan tangisan itu. Shuuya menatap Mamoru sesaat. Sosok yang sedang mati-matian menghapus air matanya sendiri itu terlihat sangat 'cantik' di mata Shuuya. perasaan ingin melindungi kembali merasuk ke dalam jiwa yang telah lama mati itu...

"Ssh... Jangan menangis terus, Mamoru..." Secara tak sadar, Shuuya mencium air mata Mamoru, tepar di bawah mata cokelat bulatnya. Bukan dengan perasaan penuh kebencian dan kepalsuan, namun dengan perasaan yang sangat tulus darinya. Sayangnya adegan 'kiyut' tadi hanya berlangsung sesaat, karena Shuuya segera menyadari dirinya dan bergegas menjauhkan diri dari Mamoru.

"A, apa yang aku... Kh!" Dan sang setan berambut bawang ini lari meninggalkan Mamoru yang cengo begitu saja, membuat sang pemuda berambut cokelat ini sweatdrop sendiri.

"Ada apa sih dengan tuh orang?" Komentar Mamoru yang tangisnya terhenti sendiri karena kejadian konyol barusan. Rasanya Mamoru ingin tertawa juga saat melihat Shuuya yang kabur dengan wajah semerah tadi. Sayangnya, Mamoru tak bisa mentertawakan Shuuya, karena saat ini wajahnya juga merona ketika mengingat kejadian dimana Shuuya mencium air mata Mamoru tadi.

"Aneh... Kenapa tiba-tiba bersikap lembut kembali...?" Mata cokelat itu terpejam sesaat, sambil memegang pipinya yang tengah merona merah itu. Lalu Mamoru segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bermaksud untuk melupakan kejadian barusan.

"Arrgh! Sadarlah, Mamoru! Dia itu musuh abadimu! Kemarin orang itu sudah menginjak-injak harkat dan martabatmu, tadi itu juga! Pokoknya orang itu harus musnah di dunia ini! Aku... Pasti akan membuatnya menyesali kehidupannya di dunia, lalu menjebloskannya ke neraka!" Mamoru mulai berteriak pada dirinya sendiri. Background api yang membara serta backsound lagu Indonesia Raya (?) ikut menghiasi semangat 2010 Mamoru ini. Dan tentu saja Mamoru masih bersorak-sorak gaje, sampai akhirnya seseorang menegurnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang musuh abadimu?" Tanya seseorang yang tengah bersandar di sebuah pohon dekat Mamoru. Jubah merah panjangnya berkibar ketika tertiup oleh angin. Google yang ia pakai dengan sempurna memantulkan cahaya mentari (silau meeen!). Mamoru tertegun sejenak, kemudian mulai menunjuk-nunjuk sosok yang ada dihadapannya dengan wajah kaget.

"Kamu...!" Mamoru mulai menunjuk-nunjuk Yuuto dengan lebaynya. Ekspresi Mamoru saat ini kelewat serius untuk dirinya yang biasanya, aneh. Sementara Yuuto? Oh tentu saja ia masih bersikap cool.

"Kamu..."

"I, itu... Yuuko Ridou? Ah, bukan! Aduh, siapa sih namamu...? Aku lupa!" Mamoru mulai panik sambil memegangi kepalanya, berusaha mengingat nama orang yang baru ia temui kemarin. Dasar lemot, masa sehari saja langsung lupa sih? Ah, sebenarnya Mamoru tidak bodoh-bodoh amat, namun pikirannya saat ini sedang kacau. Tahu kan itu karena hal apa? Jadi wajar saja kalau kecerdasannya langsung menurun drastis begini. Sedangkan orang yang tadi baru disebut Mamoru sebagai 'Yuuko Ridou' langsung berwajah masam dengan kening yang berkedut.

"Yuuto Kidou, ketua OSIS Raimon Gakuen. Lain kali jangan lupakan namaku." Ucap Yuuto yang kembali mengenalkan diri dengan gaya yang cool. Hebat juga ada orang yang tidak marah saat menghadapi situasi begini.

"Oh, iya! Kau Yuuto Kidou. Maaf kalau aku sempat lupa namamu, hehe..." Mamoru tersenyum garing sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, membuat sang sosok berambut dread yang ada dihadapannya menghela nafas panjang.

"Lalu... Siapa yang kau jadikan musuh abadimu?" Pertanyaan Yuuto yang to the pint membuat Mamoru menghela nafas. Mamoru enggan untuk menjawab yang sebenarnya. Kenapa? Itu karena sosok yang bernama Yuuto Kidou ini terlihat sangat-akrab dengan sosok Shuuya yang ingin ia bantai(?) itu. Secara, bisa-bisa Yuuto akan ikut benci pada Mamoru bila tahu kalau ia sangat benci pada Shuuya!

"...Biar kutebak, yang kau maksud itu Shuuya kan?" Dan dengan suksenya pernyataan Yuuto membuat Mamoru seolah tersambar petir. Bagaimana cara si rambut dread ini membaca pikiran Mamoru? Apakah Yuuto ini seorang paranormal? Atau jangan-jangan otak Mamoru yang ngowos(?) lagi?

"Ah, itu... Um. Ano..." Mamoru hanya menggrogi ria sambil berusaha memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk mengelak dalam situasai seperti ini. Dan hanya sebuah kalimat saja yang terukir dalam batin Mamoru:

'Dalam keadaan seperti ini, kenapa Ichirouta malah ngeloyor entah kemana!'

Begitulah kira-kira rutukan dalam hati kecil Mamoru. Bukan begitu, Mamo-chan. Saat ini Ichirouta sedang terlibat dalam masalah 'lain'. Penasaran? Sebaiknya kita tengok saja...

"Hosh... Hosh... Tunggu kau!" Ichirouta terus mengejar sesosok orang yang tidak terlalu ia kenal, tapi sangat tak terlupakan baginya. Sudah bermenit-menit berlalu sejak Ichirouta melihat sekelebat bayangan orang itu di depan Raimon Gakuen. Dan tentu saja Ichirouta langsung mengerjarnya tanpa pikir panjang seperti sekarang, bahkan Ichirouta sampai meninggalkan Mamoru tanpa pamit. Pemuda berambut turquoise ini terus berlari mengejar sosok itu sampai hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Stop! Stop, buang-buang waktu saja kita kejar-kejaran seperti ini..." Sosok yang dikejar Ichirouta itu langsung berhenti berlari dan berbalik menghadap Ichirouta dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan ringannya. Ichirouta langsung mengerem langkahnya, lalu mundur beberapa meter dari orang tersebut, seolah tak ingin mendekat pada sosok itu. Ichirouta tetap menjaga jaraknya sambil menatap tajam sosok dihadapannya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Ichirouta dengan nada bicara yang sangat rendah. Dari ekspresinya terlihat bahwa ia sedang memendam amarahnya. Sementara yang ditanyai? Orang itu hanya berdiri santai sambil mengibaskan rambut merahnya. Kemudian mata hijau emeraldnya menatap Ichirouta dengan sorot mata yang memandang remeh.

"Apa maksudmu, Ichi-Kaze?" Sahut sang pemuda dengan style rambut nekomimi yang seenaknya menyingkat nama Ichirouta itu. Wajahnya seolah mentertawakan Ichirouta yang saat ini sedang emosi.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Hiroto! Hari itu kau membawanya pergi dariku, lalu..." Ichirouta tertunduk. Ia sangat kesal saat mengingat kejadian itu. Namun raut wajah Ichirouta tersebut malah membuat pemuda dihadapannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha! Lucu sekali ekspresimu itu. Kenapa? Sepertinya kau sangat mengkhawatirkan 'peliharaanku' yang satu itu ya?" Ucap orang yang bernama Hiroto itu dengan nada bicara mengejek. Ichirouta langsung emosi ketika mendengar Hiroto menyebut 'orang itu' dengan sebutan peliharaan.

"Dia bukan peliharaanmu! Dia, dia... Dia orang yang berharga bagiku!" Ichirouta berteriak dengan segala emosinya. Ia mencengkram baju Hiroto. Namun orang yang ada dihadapannya itu malah mendengus ketika mendengar ucapan itu.

"Mungkin dia orang yang berhrga bagimu, tapi biar kutegaskan. Anak itu adalah milikku! Akulah yang membebaskannya dari sangkar emas, dan aku mengurungnya kembali dalam sangkar kristal milikku. Sekarang, anak itu adalah hakku sepenuhnya! Dan kau, kau sama sekali tak berhak untuk menemuinya lagi!" Satu lagi orang gila dengan perumpamaannya yang sulit dimengerti (Dihajar Hiroto's FC). Hiroto meremas rambut Ichirouta dengan kasar, membuat sang pemuda turquoise itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ukh...!" Ichirouta menggertakkan giginya. Sakit, bukan hanya rambutnya yang terasa sakit. Hatinya juga seperti itu. Malah terasa lebih sakit. Dalam batinnya Ichirouta merutuk orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, karena telah memisahkannya dari orang yang ia cintai. Kesal, rasa itu mulai mencapai batasnya. Bahkan Ichirouta sampai dibuat menangis oleh rasa kesal itu.

"Kembalikan... Kembalikan dia!" Ichirouta langsung berontak hingga cengkraman Hiroto terlepas. Lalu mulai menyerang Hiroto. Dengan mudahnya Hiroto menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari Ichirouta. Sebenarnya Ichirouta cukup ahli dalam berkelahi, namun gerakanya saat ini agak kacau karena harinya yang labil. Sehingga Hiroto (Yang sebenarnya memang lebih kuat dari Ichirouta) dapat menghindari pukulan-pukulannya dengan mudah.

"Bruuk!" Hiroto berhasil memanting Ichirouta, lalu mengunci kedua tangannya dari belakang dan mendempet tubuhnya dengan dinding jalanan. Ichirouta masih melakukan usaha untuk berontak, namun percuma. Sepertinya tenaga Ichirouta yang saat ini kalah telak bila dibandingkan dengan tenaga Hiroto.

"Benci... Aku sangat benci padamu...!" Gumam Ichirouta yang makin meneteskan air mata. Mendengar ucapan itu, Hiroto tertunduk. Kemudian menunjukkan ekspresi marah sambil mengeratkan kuncian tangan kanannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Ichirouta.

"Berisik...! Kau pikir kau tidak lebih menyebalkan dari aku apa? Dengar ya, aku hanya mengambil apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku. Jadi kau tak bisa protes atas kejadian waktu itu...!" Hiroto makin menekan tubuh Ichirouta dengan dinding, membuat sang pemuda berambut turquoise itu meringis kesakitan.

"Dan aku yakin kalau dia benar-benar telah melupakanmu..." Ucapan itu membuat mata Ichirouta membulat seketika. Hiroto memanfaatkan hal itu untuk memutar tubuh Ichirouta menghadap dirinya, lalu memukul telak di ulu hati Ichirouta sehingga sang pemuda berparas cantik itu langsung pingsan.

Hiroto menopang tubuh Ichirouta sambil memainkan handphonenya. Ia terlihat sedang memencet-mencet kombinasi nomor telepon, lalu mendekatkan si HP ke telinganya. Sedikit percakapan dan Hiroto menutup handphonenya. Sejenak kemudian, datanglah sebuah mobil mewah tepat di hadapan Hiroto dan Ichirouta. Hiroto menggendong Ichirouta ala bridal style dan memasukkan tubuh yang pingsan itu dalam mobilnya. Kemudian ia sendiri melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna merah menyala itu.

"Kemana kita harus pergi, Tuan?" Tanya sang sopir pada Hiroto. Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat sopan dan hormat. Hiroto menghela nafas sejenak, lalu melirik Ichirouta yang tengah terduduk dalam keadaan pingsan di sebelahnya.

"Kita ke Raimon Gakuen. Aku tak boleh terlambat di hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Tidak baik bagi predikat murid baru. Lagipula, anak ini juga harus kembali ke sana." Sang sopir mengangguk ketika mendengar curhatan Hiroto. Benar-benar pegawai berloyalitas tinggi. Sampai-sampai curhatan autis majikannya juga didengarkan dengan seksama.

Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi, sopir itu segera tancap gas menuju lokasi yang dinginkan Hiroto. Hening, hanya terdengar suara mesin mobil yang terus melaju. Hiroto mulai senyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat betapa bodohnya sosok Ichirouta yang tadi mengejarnya. Padahal jelas kalau kekuatan Ichirouta kalah jauh bila dibandingkan dengan Hiroto. Ternyata pemuda turquoise yang dulu Hiroto kenal sebagai sosok cool ini dapat berpikiran sedangkal tadi karena 'orang itu'.

'Cinta, ya? Menyedihkan. Menyedihkann sekali orang-orang yang percaya pada cinta seperti kau dan dia, Ichirouta...' Batin Hiroto yang seolah ingin mentertawakan dua orang 'pembelot' itu. Namun beda dengan ekspresinya, saat ini wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kesal.

'Aku benci pada cinta dan rasa kepercayaan...'

**Back to Mamoru and Yuuto...**

Hening. Mamoru dan Yuuto tetap saling berpandangan dalam beberapa menit. Mamoru mulai meneteskan keringat dingin ketika sosok Yuuto memandangnya dengan wajah stoic. Sang bocah yang dipanggil 'anak kucing' oleh seme(?)nya benar-benar tak bisa membaca ekspresi Yuuto. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena sebuah google yang nangkring di wajah sang pria dread di hadapannya! Mata Yuuto benar-benar tertutup sempurna oleh google berlensa gelap itu, membuat ekspresinya sama sekali tak bisa dibaca.

Hening, tentu saja masih dalam situasi yang sama. Mereka masih berdiri pada posisi masing-masing. Namun kini Mamoru makin mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin. Yuuto yang melihat keanehan Mamoru itu mulai mendengus untuk menahan tawanya.

"Hmp...! Ka, kau lucu ya. Pantas saja Shuuya menyukaimu." Ucap Yuuto santai, lalu mendudukkan diri di hamparan rumput, tepat di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Mamoru hanya ber-oh ria sambil cengo. Lho? Tunggu dulu. Tadi Yuuto bilang apa? Shuuya-menyukai-Mamoru? Kalau tidak salah sih begitu katanya. Baiklah, mari kita berikan jeda sesaat bagi otak dungu (plak!) Mamoru untuk memproses informasi tadi. Dari rangsangan nerupa suara yang diterima saraf sensorik, lalu dicerna dalam otak. Kemudian otak Mamoru mengirim sebuah sinyal pada saraf motorik Mamoru, yang menimbulkan sebuah respon berupa...

"APA KATAMU?" Ups, jangan terlalu lebay, Mamoru. Kau sendiri memang sempat menyukai si kepala bawang itu kan?

Dan dengan sukesnya, ekspresi Mamoru membuat Yuuto setengah mati menahan tawa sampai memukul-mukul tanah di sebelahnya. Jangan salahkan Yuuto, ekspresi Mamoru-lah yang memang kelewat unik bin ajaib!

"Jangan ketawa!" Dahi Mamoru langsung berkedut, kesal. Tentu saja. Baginya hal tadi bukanlah seusatu yang harus ditertawakan. Mamoru sangat serius tadi itu!

"Maaf, habisnya ekspresimu..." Yuuto nyaris saja tertawa bila tidak di death glare Mamoru. Sang pria dread dengan jubah yang keren itu berhasil meredam hasratnya untuk tertawa, menghela nafas. Diliriknya kedua mata cokelat Mamoru yang menunjukkan suatu keingin tahuan yang jelas. Yaitu mengenai alasan mengapa Yuuto berkata bahwa Shuuya menyukai Mamoru.

"Sebelumnya, boleh aku bertanya sekali?" Mamoru hanya mengangguk pelan ketika mendengar sebuah permohonan dari sang ketua OSIS kita, "Kapan... Kapan kau pertama kali bertemu Shuuya? Aku yakin kalau kemarin itu bukan pertemuan pertama kalian."

Mamoru menelan ludah, dalam hati merasa sangat terkejut karena Yuuto berhasil membaca situasi dari hubungan antara dirinya dan Shuuya. ia menarik nafas sebentar, lalu mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk bercerita...

**(Mari kita skip saja bagian curhatan Mamoru ke Yuuto soal pertemuan pertamanya dengan Shuuya)**

"Jadi begitulah. Waktu itu aku berpikir kalau dia orang yang baik, tapi nyatanya..." Ucapan Mamoru terhenti. Bocah berambut tanduk itu tertunduk. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak memperhatikan Yuuto yang saat ini sedang ternganga lebar.

"Ya, yang benar saja?" Teriakan Yuuto yang terkesan sangat OOC ini membuat Mamoru yang tadinya tertunduk langsung melonjak kaget. Ditatapnya sosok Yuuto Kidou dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata: kau-masih-waras-kan?.

"Masa' sih... Shuuya yang itu? Menangkapmu dari pohon, menggelitikumu, mengelus kepalamu, bicara lembut padamu, lalu memlukmu setelah dia curhatan gaje padamu?" Yah, pernyataan Yuuto tak sepenuhnya salah sih. Namun rasanya ucapan tadi itu terkesan lebay. Mamoru sedikit heran. Kelihatannya Yuuto kenal lama dengan sosok Shuuya. masa' dia tak pernah menyaksikan si rambut bawang itu bersikap lembut sih?

"Bagiku sih memang aneh, karena tak tahunya ia berkepribadian iblis." Mamoru menghela nafas sambil memijit dahinya yang berkedut ketika mengingat peristiwa kemarin, "Tapi masa' kau tak pernah melihat setan bawang itu bersikap lembut sih?" Tanya Mamoru dengan nada lemas. Mulai hari ini ia telah memutuskan bahwa dirinya takkan lagi memanggil Shuuya dengan nama aslinya.

"Bukannya tidak pernah... Tapi, sejak hari itu... Dia tak pernah tersenyum lagi." Yuuto tertunduk lesu, membuat Mamoru merasa sedikit simpati. Begini-begini Mamoru juga masih punya hati, dan pastinya takkan tega bila ada orang lain yang bersedih di hadapannya. Beda dengan si kepala bawang yang malah hoby menyiksa Mamoru! (author dihajar Shuuya's FC)

"Ehm, maaf. Kidou-kun... Kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padanya?" Tanya Mamoru dengan nada bicara yang sangat hati-hati. Wajahnya kini menampakkan ekspresi serius dan sungguh-sungguh. Bahkan Yuuto tak percaya bahwa seorang Mamoru Endou dapat menampakkan raut wajah seperti ini. Tentu saja Mamoru bisa menjadi serius seperti ini, bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang pemuda dari keluarga yang cukup terpandang. (yang notabenenya Yuuto dkk masih belum tahu soal latar belakang Mamoru)

"...Maaf, aku tak bisa menceritakannya." Mamoru hanya memejamkan mata. Otaknya sudah mengira bahwa 85% kemungkinan Yuuto akan menjawab seperti tadi (ternyata masih bisa mikir tuh otak). Yuuto sedikit merasa tak enak. Sebenarnya Yuuto bukannya tak percaya pada Mamoru, namun hatinya sendirilah yang masih sangat enggan untuk mengungkit cerita masa lalu sepupunya itu.

"Satu yang bisa kukatakan," Mamoru kembali membuka matanya ketika mendengar sambungan dari kalimat Yuuto.

"...Shuuya adalah anak yang baik. Dia pasti punya alasan untuk bersikap seperti itu padamu..." Yuuto memandang lurus tepat di mata Mamoru. Mamoru tertegun sesaat. Di lubuk hatinya, ia percaya. Percaya akan kebaikan hati milik Shuuya. Karena semua itu terpancar jelas, di hari saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Namun Mamoru kembali dibuat bimbang, bayangan wajah Shuuya yang kejam kembali berputar di otaknya. Ia bingung, namun di atas segala itu logika Mamoru telah berasumsi bahwa Shuuya Goenji 'bukan' orang baik.

"Apa alasanmu untuk membela anak itu di hadapanku?" Tanya Mamoru dengan wajah datar. Tidak, dahinya sedikit berkerut. Entah marah, atau sedih. Kali ini Yuuto-lah yang kesulitan membaca ekspresi Mamoru.

"Tentu saja karena... Aku menyayanginya." Yuuto tersenyum pada Mamoru. Sebuah senyuman simple, namun penuh dengan rasa kasih yang dalam. Bahkan Mamoru sampai speechless ketika mendengar kata-kata dan melihat ekspresi dari sang ketua OSIS Raimon Gakuen. Mamoru bukan terkejut karena melihat ekspresi Yuuto, bukan. Ia lebih terkejut atas apa yang baru dikatakan pemuda dread itu.

"Ki, Kidou... Kamu gay ya?" Dan dengan suksesnya Yuuto mencengkram wajah horror Mamoru dengan sadisnya. Siapa yang tidak shock ketika dibilang gay oleh seorang yang baru saja ditemuinya kemarin?

"Dari mana kau menyimpulkan hal itu, hah!" Hancur sudah imej coolmu, Yuuto. Ternyata Mamoru pun dapat membuat sang ketua OSIS a.k.a Yuuto Kidou ini menghancurkan imej cool yang sudah ia tata selama bertahun-tahun itu.

"E, eh? Aku cuma bercanda kok..." Mamoru nyengir lebar, dengan banyak keringat dingin di pelipisnya karena melihat wajah horror Yuuto, "Tapi kelihatannya... Kalian dekat sekali ya? Kalau bukan pasangan, lalu hubungan kalian apa?" Benar-benar tak tahu situasi. Berani juga Mamoru bertanya tentang hubungan Yuuto dan Shuuya secara langsung.

"Aku sepupunya, baka!" Jawab Yuuto dengan segenap merendam emosinya. Mamoru hanya ternganga saja saat mendengar kalimat tadi.

"Eeeh? Sepupu? Kok wajah kalian sama sekali nggak mirip ya? Hmm... Apa itu karena kau mengenakan google ya?" Benar-benar. Sepertinya Mamoru ini minta dihajar 7 turunan oleh Yuuto. Dasar lancang, tapi itulah yang membuat Mamoru menjadi orang berkepribadian unik.

"...Shuuya mirip ayahnya, sih. Hubungan darah kami berasal dari ibunya Shuuya dan ayahku." Yuuto tersenyum lembut. Aneh juga orang ini. Ternyata dia tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan Mamoru.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian terus bersama sejak kecil ya? Enaknya... Aku juga ingin punya saudara." Mamoru menghela nafas sambil manyun dengan konyolnya. Yuuto tersenyum kecil ketika melihat ekspresi lucu Mamoru. Sifat-sifat yang dimiliki bocah cokelat ini membuatnya sulit untuk dibenci. Bahkan Yuuto merasa ingin melindungi anak yang kekanak-kanakan ini.

"Kau anak tunggal ya?" Tanya Yuuto dengan senyuman lembut. Mamoru mengangguk, sambil memaparkan ekspresi polos.

"Yup! Sejak kecil aku selalu sendiri. Tapi ibuku sering mengajariku macam-macam hal, terutama memasak! Yah, tapi aku kembali sendirian lagi setelah ibuku meninggal..." Mamoru mulai tertunduk dan menggambar kue sus di tanah menggunakan tongkat kayu yang entah dipungutnya sejak kapan. Yuuto terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan tadi.

"Ibumu... Sudah meninggal?" Yuuto seolah memasang ekspresi tak percaya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Sama... Seperti Shuuya."

"Eh?" Mamoru mengangkat wajahnya. Tak nyambung dengan ucapan Yuuto. Bukannya ia tak mendengar kalimat tadi, tapi yang tak ia pahami adalah maksud dari ucapan Yuuto.

"Shuuya... 7 tahun yang lalu juga..." Ucapan Yuuto terhenti sesaat. Tenggorokannya terasa serak ketika mengungkit-ungkit peristiwa dulu. Ia terdiam, berusaha menyusun kalimat yang tepat untuk menceritakannya pada Mamoru. Untuk sementara hening sesaat, Mamoru sendiri juga masih menatap Yuuto dengan tatapan serius, penasaran pada apa yang akan dikatakan pria dread itu.

"Shuuya kenapa, Yuuto...?" Mamoru makin memasang ekspresi wajah serius. Dirinya semakin tak sabar menunggu ucapan Yuuto. Sementara yang didesak masih terdiam. Hening, tiada apapun yang bersuara. Kecuali sebuah intrupsi yang dilayangkan dari bibir seseorang...

"Yuuto...?" Yang dipanggil segera menoleh ke asal suara. Mamoru juga ikut memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat... Sosok orang yang paling menyebalkan sedunia! Yah, itu hanya bagi Mamoru sih. Sementara Yuuto sendiri menatap datar pada sosok sepupunya.

"Aku mencarimu... Kupikir kau tersesat. Ternyata malah ada disini bersama si kucing rabies." Shuuya berjalan mendekat pada Yuuto dan Mamoru, sambil melirik si bocah tanduk dengan wajah sinis. Mamoru balas mendeathglare Shuuya. sikap mereka berdua membuat Yuuto tersenyum geli.

"Apaan kau. Mana ada orang yang tersesat di umur 14 tahun begini...?" Yuuto tersenyum lembut sambil menyentil dahi Shuuya, membuat si kepala bawang mengaduh pelan sambil memegang dahinya dengan satu tangan.

"Auch! Sakit... Nyatanya kau juga masih sering nyasar kan?" Ucapan polos(?) Shuuya membuat wajah Yuuto memerah seketika. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena malu. Terbongkarlah satu rahasianya di hadapan seorang Mamoru, bahwa Yuuto memang sering sekali kesasar.

"Hee? Yuuto masaih sering tersesat ya? Aku juga kadang-kadang begitu kok!" Mamoru tersenyum polos, membuat Yuuto jawdrop. Sementara Shuuya hanya menyilangkan tangannya di dada, tersenyum singkat menatap sosok unik itu.

"Jujur amat..." Gumam Yuuto yang sweatdrop setelah jawdrop.

"Justru kalau terlalu jujur akan menyusahkan diri sendiri jadinya..." Shuuya menatap sinis pada Mamoru, membuat yang diejek langsung menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajah dari Shuuya.

"Cih! orang licik sepertimu nantinya bakal masuk neraka, tahu!" Balas Mamoru sambil menjulurkan lidah ke Shuuya. yang diledek menutup matanya dengan urat kepala yang berkedut.

"...Sudahlah! Aku tak ada waktu untuk berdebat denganmu! Yuuto, ayo..." Shuuya memalingkan wajahnya dari Mamoru dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yuuto, membuat sang pria dread tadi sedikit terlonjak. Sementara Mamoru hanya manyun karena dicuekin oleh Shuuya.

"Eh?" Untuk sesaat, pikiran Yuuto blank seketika. Ia terus menatap tangan Shuuya dan wajah si empunya tangan secara bergantian.

"Apanya yang 'Eh'? Aku datang kemari memang untuk menjemputmu." Shuuya mendengus. Pemuda berambut putih tulang ini mulai curiga kalau otak yuuto telah teracuni oleh kebodohan Mamoru.

Mendengar ucapan Shuuya, mata Yuuto terbelalak. Lalu pemuda itu tertunduk, sambil tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya sedikit merona, tapi tak ada yang menyadarinya, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ehehe..." Yuuto mulai tertawa kecil. Mamoru dan Shuuya sampai kaget. Apa orang ini sudah benar-benar gila ya? Rasanya yuuto terlihat sangat linglung dari tadi.

"...Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Shuyuya dengan wajah stoicnya. Namun siapa sangka, si bocah bawang ini merasa agak khawatir pada kewarasan sepupu sekaligus childhood friendnya itu.

"Tidak, tak ada apa-apa..." Jawab Yuuto sambil tersenyum, ia berbohong. Tentu saja, mana mungkin bocah dread itu bilang kalau ia senang karena Shuuya perhatian padanya? Harga diri, cuyy! (plak!)

Yuuto menyambut uluran tangan Shuuya. wajahnya tertunduk untuk menutupi senyuman senangnya. Shuuya mulai menarik tangannya dengan lembut untuk membawanya pergi. Yuuto menahan langkahnya sesaat, menoleh ke arah Mamoru yang terdiam di belakangnya.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Mamoru..." Yuuto tersenyum manis pada Mamoru, membuat dua makhluk di sana cengo seketika. Mamoru terkejut karena Yuuto memanggil nama kecilnya dengan senyuman bak malaikat nyasar ke bumi. Sedangkan Shuuya jauh lebih kaget lagi karena melihat Yuuto yang melempar senyum ke arah orang lain selain dirinya dan kawan-kawan.

"YUUTOOOO!" Dengan kompaknya, Mamoru dan Shuuya berteriak tak percaya. Bahkan mamoru jadi ikutan memanggil Yuuto dengan nama kecilnya.

"Tak apa kan kalau aku berteman dengan Mamoru, Shuuya-kun?"

Dan peristiwa aneh yang berbulat-bulat ini masih akan terus berlanjut...

**To be Continued**

4200 words lebih... Lama juga saia nggak nulis chap sepanjang ini.

Ah, ceritanya kok makin gaje? Mana Hiroto tiba-tiba muncul di luar rencana lagi!

Terus ngapain juga Hiroto menculik pacar(?)nya Ichi?

Kenapa Hiroto malah jadi kayak antagonisnya?

Hiroto: gara2 sapa kalau bukan kamu!

Benar juga... Mungkin ini karena saia lagi labil. Bahkan plot fic ini berubah total lho, minna-san! (sapa nanya?)

Ah, reviewnya saia bales dulu lha...

Gita Chibi:

Gita-saan...! Datang juga dirimu (plak!). Uhohoho... Shuuya memang mesum bin pervert disini (atau saia yang sebenarnya mesum?). Soalnya Shuuya kan... Yah, nanti akan dijelaskan alasannya.

Disini ada Hiroto lho, Gita-san! XD. Tapi untuk sementara dia saia bikin agak antagonis dulu, tentu saja karena suatu alasan. (sumpah, bakal banyak chara yang jadi bejat disini kayaknya... 0_0)

Ah, saia memang jahat... (jdakk!)

Tapi jangan khawatir, semuanya nanti jadi baik(?) kok...

Nee, arigato 4 reviewnya... ^^

Aurica Nestmile:

Yeah! Mamoru bertemu Shuuya, tapi langsung patah hati karena kebejatan sang iblis bawang (dihajar Shuuya).

First love Ichirouta? Oh, ada ada. Tapi anak itu munculnya masih agak lamaan dikit. Maklum, ia dikekang Hiroto sih...(plak!)

Oke! XD Arigato reviewnya...

De-chan Aishiro:

Fuyuka... Itu, yang manager Inazuma Japan. Rambutnya panjang warna ungu. Anaknya terbilang cantik. (kalau menurut saia sih, tercantik kedua di InaIre setelah Natsumi)

Ah, Mamoru memang sok akrab banget. Akhirnya jadi dapat 'kejutan'. hahaha... (plak!)

Aih, tuh kan. Shuuya benar-benar bejat disini... (plak!) Berapa kali saia ngomong kata bejat ya? 0_0

Fufufu... Tadinya saia mau bikin Shuuya yang jadi ketua OSIS, tapi berubah pikiran karena ada jabatan lain yang sangat cocok dengan dia. Apakah itu? Tentu saja rahasia (plak!)

Hoho... Shuuya plin-plan ya? Itu dikarenakan sebuah alasan, yang tentunya juga rahasia (tampoled)

Soal mitos cinta pertama, kalau nggak salah saia denger dari sebuah drama korea berjudul 'Prince Hours' atau apalah itu. Pokoknya yang tokoh utamanya cowok. Nggak sengaja denger waktu mama lagi nonton, hehe...

Awawaw! Perang dimulaiii! Setelah ini, kehidupan sekolah Mamoru bakal rame sekali! XD

Ehehe... Arigato doanya... ^^

Akazora no Darktokyo:

Arrgh! Anda sudah tamat mainnya ya? Kyaa! Selamat, selamat! (plak!)

Ugh, saia nggak bisa nge-unlock job assasin ama summoner walaupun udah tamat main di tempoe doeloe (?). Gimana caranya ya?

Uhohoho... Mau kissunya lagi ya? Hm... Saia bicarakan dulu dengan ShuuyaxMamo di kontrak kerja (?)

Hahaha. Sebenarnya bukan Mamoru yang aneh, tapi itu saia yang lagi labil.

Ugh... Ada typo ya? Gomenasai, saia selalu nggak teliti... T^T

Nee, arigato reviewnya! XDD

Nah, selesai sudah sesi balas review. Tonton(?) lagi fic ini di chapter depan ya...? (wink)

Arigato...

The Fallen Kuriboh


	5. True Tragedy

A/N: Jumpa lagi dengan author gila bin sarap yang satu ini. Nilai UKM dan rapor saia jeblok, makanya saia merasa sangat terpuruk saat ini. (Tapi kok masih ngetik fic juga?) Ah, sudahlah. Mari nikmati saja fic ini. Oh, mulai sini Hiroto juga akan ambil bagian! XD

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven is belong to Level-5

Warning: Gaje, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, sedikit inspirasi dari manga Kitchen Princess. Don't like? Saia tidak memaksa anda untuk membaca fic nista ini. Anda suka? Kalau iya, silahkan feed back ke author lewat review... ^^

**Tasteless Heart**

**Chapter 5**

**True Tragedy**

**UKS SMP Raimon...**

Di dalam ruang UKS yang sepi, terlukis sosok pria berambut merah yang membaringkan Ichirouta di ruang yang didominasi warna putih tersebut. Sosok bermata emerald itu menatap Ichirouta yang tertidur dengan tatapan sinis.

"Menyebalkan... Hahaha! Tak apa, karena akhirnya akulah yang akan menang. Akan kuhancurkan kalian semua secara perlahan." Hiroto tersenyum sadis, sebuah senyuman yang tak dapat dibaca.

"Akan kuhancurkan... Satu-persatu..."

Kemudian Hiroto beranjak keluar dari ruang UKS, meninggalkan sosok Ichirouta yang tertidur dalam mimpi buruknya...

**Sementara itu...**

"Argh! Aku terlambat masuk kelas gara-gara mencari Ichirouta! Sebenarnya dia ada di mana sih?" Mamoru berlari kencang menyusuri koridor, mencari kelas tempat ia masuk. Kelas 1-A. Mamoru sudah sangat terlambat dikarenakan ia terlalu sibuk mencari Ichirouta. Sayangnya ia tak berhasil menemukan room matenya yang entah di mana itu, dan Mamoru juga terlambat masuk kelasnya.

Sejenak, sempat terlintas tentang kejadian tadi di kepala Mamoru. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Yuuto ingin berteman dengannya, bahkan ia sampai melawan sepupunya yang berkepala bawang itu. (Shuuya: Sudah kubilang aku punya nama! Jangan panggil kepala bawang dengan seenaknya!)

**Flashback...**

"Tak apa kan kalau aku berteman dengan Mamoru, Shuuya-kun?" Tanya Yuuto sambil tersenyum manis pada sepupunya. Shuuya dan Mamoru sempat ternganga sejenak, takjub akan wajah moe Yuuto. Padahal biasanya wajah Yuuto terkesan cool dan serius. Yang sekarang malah kelewat imut dan OOC. Siapa yang tidak kaget?

"Ngggak boleh!" dan dalam tempo waktu sepersekian detik, Shuuya langsung memberi jawaban yang lugas. Yuuto yang merasa sebal mulai mengembungkan pipinya sambil menatap Shuuya dengan tatapan marah yang sangat childlish (Tunggu! Dia kan pakai gogle? Emangnya keliatan?). Sementara Mamoru hanya memasang ekspresi cengo. Kenapa tiba-tiba karakter Yuuto berubah sedrastis ini?

"Ugh, pokoknya nggak boleh! Kau tidak lihat apa? Anak kucing lusuh itu sama sekali tak pantas untuk jadi temanmu! Dia berbeda dari kita! Dia hanyalah sebuah onggokan sampah bila dibandingkan dengan dirimu yang sangat berarti. Yuuto, ia sangat 'berbeda' dengan kita..." Shuuya meremas pelan kedua pundak Yuuto sambil menjelaskan penolakannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, seolah ada sebuah maksud di balik kata-kata itu.

"Berbeda ya... Tapi, kurasa kali ini takkan apa-apa. Pasti akan baik-baik saja..."

"Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu!" Shuuya membentak Yuuto. Bahkan Mamoru yang jaraknya tak terlalu dekat dengan mereka ikut merasa kaget atas suara bentakan tersebut. Mamoru menatap Shuuya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ekspresi Shuuya terlihat sangat... marah. Matanya menatap tajam pada sang sepupu. Membuat siapapun merinding ketakutan ketika menatap ekspresi itu.

"Shuuya?" Mamoru mengrenyitkan dahinya. Shuuya tak hanya marah, bukan hanya itu. Ada sebuah rasa kesedihan di wajahnya. Seolah ada luka yang tertoreh dalam di balik semua ini.

"Kumohon, Yuuto..." Shuuya berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Yuuto. Cukup pelan hingga tak dapat terdengar olah Mamoru di seberang sana. Yuuto menatap dalam-dalam pada kedua onyx Shuuya. pandangan yang menyiratkan sebuah rasa trauma dari sepupunya.

'Jangan sampai ada yang terluka lagi!' Ucapan masa lalunya kembali terbesit di kepala Yuuto. Ekspresinya waktu itu... Sama seperti ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan sekarang.

"...Ayo, kembali ke kelas." Ucap Shuuya dengan nada bicara yang sangat rendah. Diulurkannya tangan dingin itu untuk menggandeng tangan sang sepupu dread. Yuuto hanya mengikuti langkah shuuya tanpa bentuk protes apapun, meninggalkan Mamoru yang termangu di belakang sana.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Mamoru..." Ucap Yuuto ramah sambil tersenyum pada Mamoru, menghiraukan tangannya yang sakit karena genggaman tangan Shuuya yang makin mengerat.

**End of Flashback**

"Aku tak mengerti, ada apa sebenarnya dengan dua orang aneh itu? Satunya bersikap dingin padaku, yang satu malah ingin jadi temanku. Hmm..." Mamoru terus berpikir sambil menatap lantai. Berharap kalau-kalau jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang jatuh di lantai bening ini. Mustahil, tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang bisa kita harapkan dari lantai yang dingin dan mulus ini?

BRUUUK!

Dan sialnya lagi, Mamoru menubruk seseorang hingga mereka berdua jatuh terjerembab. Inilah akibatnya bila tidak melihat ke depan saat berjalan.

"Aduh..." Mamoru mengaduh ria, lalu melihat kepada orang yang ia tabrak. Orang berambut merah itu juga mengaduh pelan, sampai akhirnya mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan kecua coklat Mamoru.

"Ah..." Kedua insan itu ternganga sejenak. Mamoru terpana karena melihat mata emerald milik manusia yang ada di hadapannya. Warna mata yang benar-benar jarang ada. Sementara orang yang di hadapan Mamoru? Masih tak jelas kenapa ia juga ternganga.

"Ma, maaf! Tadi aku berlari dan tak memperhatikan jalan dengan baik..." Ucap Mamoru sambil menunduk sopan. Yang diajak bicara hanya memiringkan kepala, lalu tertawa garing.

"Ahaha... Sebenarnya tadi aku juga berlari, dan toleh kanan-kiri untuk mencari ruang kelasku." Sosok bermata emerald itu tertawa renyah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sepertinya tak gatal. Mamoru tersenyum ketika melihat orang ini, tipe orang yang ramah dan hangat.

"Hehe, kalau begitu kita sama ya?" Mamoru tersenyum senang pada orang itu.

Sayangnya, ia tak tahu apapun tentang kebenaran masa lalu...

"Hee? Kau juga murid kelas 1-A?" Mamoru membelalakkan mata ketika mendengar cerita dari orang yang baru ia ketahui namanya Hiroto ini. Yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk polos.

"Begitulah. Sayangnya aku tersesat, aku tak tahu yang mana kelasku. Bisakah kau menunjukkan arah padaku?" Tanya Hiroto sambil tersenyum ramah. Mamoru sweatdrop ketika mendengar pertanyaan dan pernyataan hiroto.

"Aku yakin kau sudah melewati kelasnya..." Ujar Mamoru sambil sweatdrop.

"Eh? Masa? Aku sudah menyusuri lorong ini dari ujungnya sana, tapi tetap tak menemukan kelasku." Sanggah Hiroto tengan tatapan bingung. Mamoru tersenyum garing ketika melihat tingkah polosnya. Bahkan di dunia ini ada juga orang yang lebih polos darinya.

"Dan kelas 1-A itu terletak di ujung lorong yang baru kau lewati."

"Eh?"

Hening sejenak. Kemudian, mereka tertawa bersama. Mentertawakan kebodohan masing-masing. Mamoru berpikir, agaknya mereka berdua cocok.

"Ayo, kita ke kelas." Ajak Mamoru sambil berdiri dari jatuhnya. Yang diajak hanya memiringkan kepala.

"Memangnya tak apa? Nanti kau terlambat ke kelasmu kalau mengantarku... Err... namamu?" Ucap Hiroto dengan ekspresi yang sekali lagi, benar-benar polos. Seolah ia asli orang yang tanpa noda.

"Mamoru, aku Mamoru Endou. Dan aku sekelas denganmu, Hiroto..." Ucap Mamoru sambil tersenyum ramah pada Hiroto. Yang bermata emerald langsung menunjukkan ekspresi penuh antusias.

"Benarkah? Wah, senang bisa sekelas denganmu! Mulai hari ini, kita berteman ya?" Hiroto menjabat tangan Mamoru dengan senang.

"Tentu, Hiroto! Ayo..." Mamoru menggandeng tangan hiroto dan ebrlari menuju ruang kelas, berharap agar keterlambatan mereka tak berpengaruh banyak. Hiroto memebelalakkan mata ketika merasakan kehangatan tangan Mamoru. Sekilas, kemudian...

Ia tersenyum. Bukan senyuman ramah. Tapi senyuman sinis yang keji. Sayangnya Mamoru tak melihat senyuman asli milik Hiroto. Setidaknya, belum...

**Kelas 1-A**

Sraaak!

Pintu geser kelas terbuka dengan brutal, menampakkan sosok yang membukanya dengan terburu-buru, Mamoru. Dan satu lagi sosok murid baru di belakangnya. Mamoru menelan ludah ketika Bu Guru memandangnay dengan ekspresi sinis.

"Ugh, maaf. Saia terlambat masuk kelas..." Mamoru membungkuk dalam di ambang pintu, anmun hal itu tak membuat tatapan sinis sang guru berkurang sedikitpun. Sosok Hiroto di belakanganya hanya terdiam, lalu menatap tajam pada sang Guru. Membuat Guru berparas kaku tersebut terbelalak. Sejenak, lalu mulai bersuara.

"Kau ini, murid kelas A, tapi di hari pertama malah terlambat masuk! Benar-benar..." Sang Guru mulai mengomel tak karuan, menghiarukan Mamoru yang terus membungkuk sambil minta maaf. Sementara di antara bangku murid, ada dua sepupu yang saling menggosip.

"Kasihan Mamoru..." Gumam Yuuto pelan. Sangat pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Shuuya yang sebangku dengan Yuuto. Si rambut bawang hanya menatap datar pada sosok Mamoru yang terlihat konyol saat meminta maaf.

"Terlalu konyol untuk dikasihani." Jawab Shuuya singkat. Dari nada bicaranya, ia terdengar sama sekali tak tertarik. Namun lain di bibir, lain di hati. Matanya menatap Mamoru lekat, bahkan lupa untuk menyadari adanya seorang sosok lagi yang berdiri di belakang Mamoru.

'Tidak lagi. Tak boleh ada seorangpun yang terluka karena aku...' Shuuya menatap lekat-lekat sosok Mamoru. Tatapannya melembut, namun terlihat sandu. Yuuto yang menyadarinya hanya terdiam. Membisu di tengah rasa khawatirnya pada sang sepupu.

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk." Dan dengan wajah ceria, Mamoru melangkah memasuki kelas barunya. Tersenyum riang sambil berterima kasih pada sang Guru. Sementara sosok yang berdiri di belakang Mamoru hanya terdiam.

"Anda juga. Silahkan masuk..." Mamoru menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendapati perlaukan yang berbeda dari guru ini pada Hiroto. Aneh... Namun Mamoru bukanlah tipikal orang yang memikirkan hal itu.

Baru saja Mamoru akan mengenalkan diri, namun mulutnya harus ternganga selebar 10 senti karena mendapati tiga sosok yang ia kenal berada di kelas ini. Di bangku paling depan duduklah sosok Fuuka Kudou, dan di bangku dekat jendela duduk sepasang sepupu 'aneh' yang dikenal Mamoru.

"Aaaah! Setan bawang!" Spontan, Mamoru menunjuk ke arah bangku Shuuya dan yuuto, sambil menyebut panggilan favoritnya atas Shuuya. yang ditunjuk-tunjuk membelalakkan mata, ia terkejut. Atas kehadiran Mamoru? Sepertinya tidak. Ia bahkan tak mendengar ucapan Mamoru sama sekali. Matanya terpaku pada sesuatu, ah tidak. Tepatnya seseorang. Orang yang saat ini tengah berdiri di sebelah Mamoru.

Mamoru yang keheranan melihat Shuuya segera menelusuri pandangannya, yang tentu saja menuju Hiroto. Mamoru heran, apa Shuuya mengenal Hiroto sebelumnya? Dari Hiroto, mata Mamoru beralih menuju Yuuto. Sang pria dread tak jauh beda dengan sepupunya. Wajahnya ternganga lebar. Dan parahnya lagi, Fuyuka juga ikut memasang ekspresi terkejut.

Terkejut? Tidak, ekspresi mereka (terutama Fuyuka) lebih menuju ke satu kesimpulan, takut. Ya, tiga orang itu menyiratkan ekspresi takut. Mungkin sangat samar, tapi mamoru yang peka dapat menyadari itu.

"Mamoru-kun, kenapa berhenti? Ayo perkenalkan dirimu..." Ucap Hiroto ramah seraya menepuk pundak Mamoru. Menghangatkan suasana, paling tidak sampai kita tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya...

"Kau...!"

BRAKKK!

Dengan sekejap mata, Shuuya berlari dari bangkunya menerjang ke arah Mamoru dan Hiroto. Ditepisnya tangan pucat Hiroto dari pundak Mamoru, lalu Shuuya mendorong Hiroto hingga pria itu menabrak papan tulis. Decengkramnya kerah Hiroto tanpa belas kasihan.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Shuuya dengan seraya memberi death glare jarak dekatnya. Hiroto yang kerahnya masih dicengkram terlihat tenang-tenang saja, bahkan ia tersenyum sinis, tanpa diketahui siapapun kecuali Shuuya.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku..." Hiroto mendorong pelan tangan Shuuya yang mencengkram kerah dan lehernya, sambil berbisik pada Shuuya. membuat sang pria bawang bergidik ngeri. Ya, dari lubuk hatinya ia merasa takut. Takut, karena ia tahu sosok Hiroto yang ada di balik topengnya ini...

Seorang berjiwa iblis...

"Mamoru-kun anaknya manis dan baik yah?" Gumam Hiroto, tentu saja tidak bisa didengar siapapun keculai Shuuya. seketika itu juga, mata Shuuya langsung terbelalak. Detik berikutnya ia kembali mendorong Hiroto hingga punggung dari pria berambut merah itu tergesek keras dengan papan tulis.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Ucap Shuuya dengan nada bicara tajam. Sementara Hiroto? Ia malah makin tersenyum ketika mendengar ancaman Shuuya.

"Nada bicaramu yang mengancam itu sangat berlawanan dengan ekspresimu yang sekarang terlihat ketakutan, Shuuya-kun." Hiroto tersenyum sinis, sedikitnya membuat Shuuya tersentak.

"Goenji! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriakan sang Guru mengintrupsi dialog rahasia Shuuya dan Hiroto. Shuuya segera melepas cengkramannya dari Hiroto. Menyisakan sebuah papan tulis yang retak di belakang Hiroto.

"Kau ini, tak cukupkah kau membuat masalah selama ini? Kau benar-benar murid yang tidak taat aturan...!" Dan sang Guru mulai menceramahi Shuuya. namun... Ada yang aneh. Ucapan demi ucapan yang dilontarkan sang guru seolah sengaja ia keluarkan untuk makin menekan Shuuya. ditambah lagi, hawa ruangan ini seolah bertambah menyesakkan. Naru mamoru sadari bahwa itu disebabkan oleh tatapan siswa-siswi di kelas ini. Menatap tajam pada sosok Shuuya. seolah eksistensi Shuuya adalah keberadaan yang salah. Tatapan yang ingin membunuh secara perlahan...

"Shuuya..."

PLAK!

Panas, tangan Mamoru memerah karena ditepis keras oleh Shuuya. Mamoru yang tadinya khawatir pada Shuuya terhenyak seketika. Tangan yang ia ulurkan untuk menyentuh Shuuya malah ditampar keras sampai memerah begini. Sakit, terasa lebih sakit karena Mamoru merasa bahwa Shuuya benar-benar menolak dirinya.

"Mamoru-kun! Kau tak apa-apa? Lihat, tanganmu sampai memerah begini..." Hiroto berteriak panik, lalu memegang tangan kanan Mamoru untuk memeriksa bekas tamparan Shuuya. sebelum akhirnya Shuuya melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Hiroto.

Tinju yang telak, harusnya. Sayangnya Hiroto berhasil menghindar dari tinju itu dengan mulus dan gesit. Ia bahkan sempat tersenyum, meremehkan Shuuya. sang pria berambut putih itu menggertakkan giginya karena kesal. Selalu saja, ia dipermainkan oleh orang ini.

"Jangan... Jangan sentuh dia...!" Mamoru membisu ketika melihat ekpresi Shuuya. antara marah, sedih, dan takut. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Shuuya... Waakh!" Ucapan Mamoru terpotong karena Shuuya tiba-tiba menarik tangan Mamoru dan membawanya berlari ke luar kelas. Meninggalkan sang Guru, meninggalkan para classmate yang memandang buruk seorang Goenji Shuuya, dan meninggalkan Hiroto, yang tersenyum sinis atas kemenangan sesaatnya.

"Shuuya...!" Yuuto berdiri dari bagkunya, lalu beranjak untuk mengejar sosok Shuuya, diikuti oleh Fuyuka yang juga merasa khawatir. Mereka berdua berlari cepat, sebelum sang Guru sempat menegur dua anak itu.

"Hei...!" Dan di sinilah sang Guru, yang sepertinya tak terlalu dihormati oleh murid-muridnya.

**Lorong sekolah...**

"Lepaskan aku, Shuuya!" Mendengar teriakan Mamoru yang cukup cempreng, Shuuya akhirnya melepas genggamannya pada tangan Mamoru. Mamoru menatap Shuuya dengan pandangan seolah tak dapat mengerti. Ada apa dengan diri Shuuya?

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama orang itu?" Tanya Shuuya, dengan nada bicara tinggi. Ucapannya lebih terdengar seperti teriakan kemarahan daripada sebuah pertanyaan. Mamoru menelan ludahnya, bingung harus menjawab apa. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan Hiroto?

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Hiroto? Lagipula, untuk apa kau marah-marah begitu? Aku mau bersama siapa, itu bukan urusanmu tahu! Waakh!" Mamoru terkejut ketika Shuuya mencengkram kedua pundak Mamoru dan menddorong Mamoru sampai menabrak dinding. Shuuya menghimpit tubuh Mamoru, cukup rapat sehingga Mamoru tak dapat bergerak barang satu sentipun.

"Bukan urusanku katamu? Kau bisa saja terlibat hal berbahaya, tahu!" Shuuya mengeratkan cengkramannya atas pundak Mamoru, membuat sang pria berambut cokelat memicingkan matanya sambil menahan sakit.

"Jangan dekati dia, ataupun aku. Tidak boleh. Kumohon... Aku tak bisa membiarkan siapapun terluka kali ini. Apalagi itu adalah kau..." Shuuya merenggangkan cengkramannya atas bahu Mamoru, lalu membelai pelan kepala Mamoru. Nada bicara Shuuya kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Lembut dan kasih sayang. Mamoru hanya membelalakkan mata. Ia tak dapat mencerna sedikitpun, baik kata-kata Shuuya ataupun ekspresi wajah sang cinta pretama. Ekspresi yang tercampur antara sedih, dan tentu saja... lebih dari itu semua...

Rasa takut.

"Hei, Shuuya. kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu saat ini seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya, lho..." Ujar Mamoru seraya mengelus pelan kepala bawang Shuuya. ucapan yang tak terduga itu membuat Shuuya membelalakkan mata.

"Kau..."

"Kau mau bilang kalau aku ini seperti anak ayam, begitu?" Tanya Shuuya dengan ekspresi serius+dongkol. Sebal, karena dibilang anak ayam. Mamoru sempat sweatdrop atas tingkah Shuuya yang tiba-tiba jadi orang idiot ini.

"Kau ini tidak mengerti peribahasa apa? Maksudku, wajahmu saat ini... Terlihat gelisah, Shuuya. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Shuuya seolah kehilangan tenaga saat mendengar ucapan Mamoru. Ada seseorang yang mau mengambil pusing mengenai kegelisahannya selain sepupunya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak menemukan orang yang mau peduli padanya.

"..." Shuuya hanya teridam, menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada Mamoru.

"Eh? Hei, kepalamu berat tahu!" Protes Mamoru pada Shuuya yang saat ini membisu. Meskipun protes dan menggerutu, nyatanya Mamoru tetap membiarkan Shuuya mengistirahatkan kepalanya di hadapan Mamoru.

"Mamoru..." Mamoru ternganga ketika mendengar suara Shuuya dengan frekuensi lemahya. Ia memanggil Mamoru dengan namanya. Dengan namanya, pemirsa! Tidak dengan sebuatan anak kucing atau apapun, tapi dengan namanya! (plak!)

"Apa?" Jawab Mamoru singkat. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Shuuya yang saat ini terlihat rapuh. Namun sekali lagi, suatu hal yang namanya gengsi selalu mengalahkan nurani bocah berambut tanduk ini.

"Boleh aku... Memelukmu?" Tak disangka-sangka, malah Shuuya yang meminta pelukan pada Mamoru.

"...Kali ini saja ya!" Tentu saja Mamoru mengiyakan permintaan Shuuya. Afterall, Mamoru tetap memendam sedikit rasa suka pada Shuuya. Dan lagi, mana mungkin ia menghiraukan permintaan si bawang yang ada di hadapannya ini? Nada suara Shuuya terlalu 'kiyut' untuk dibiarkan.

Mendengar persetujuan Mamoru, Shuuya mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Mamoru. Sang pria bawang itu membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Mamoru, membuang segala rasa lelahnya atas kejadian yang bertubi-tubi tadi. Mamoru, dengan ragu-ragu menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Shuuya.

'Nyaman... Kurasa, dia memang bukan orang jahat. Tapi kenapa...?' Mamoru mengeratkan pelukannya atas Shuuya, menghiraukan si rambut bawang yang tersentak kaget karena gerakan Mamoru.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar membencimu. Aku suka, sedikit. Hanya sekitar satu persen! Masalahnya, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus melindungimu..." Shuuya mulai bercurcol ria(?) pada sosok Mamoru yang ia peluk. Percuma, Mamoru sama sekali tak mengerti atas perihal yang dibicarakan Shuuya. Orang authornya yang ngetik saja tak begitu mengerti kok! (plak!)

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Mau bilang apa juga aku tak mengerti tahu! ...Maaf, mungkin aku tak bisa meringankan bebanmu. Tapi sebegai gantinya, kau boleh memelukku atau apapun, yang bisa membuat hatimu tentram. Hari ini saja..." Mamoru membelai lembut belakang kepala Shuuya. menyusuri rambutnya yang terbilang memiliki style unik itu.

"Mamoru, aku..."

"Shuuya!"

Secara refleks, mereka berdua langsung saling melepas pelukan ketika mendengar suara Yuuto. Mereka menoleh ke ujung lorong untuk mendapati Yuuto dan Fuyuka yang berlari menuju mereka.

"Shuuya! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak luka? Ah, mana mungkin kau bisa terluka karena hal tadi. Tidak, lebih dari itu... Hatimu masih kuat kan?" Yuuto mulai menyodori Shuuya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, bertubi-tubi pula! Khawatir sih boleh saja, tapi sepertinya penyakit brother-complex milik Yuuto sudah terlalu parah.

"Yuuto..." Dan dengan sekejap mata, Shuuya berpindah dari pelukan Mamoru ke pelukan Yuuto. Sang pria dread hanya menghela nafas, memaklumi keadaan Shuuya. sedangkan Mamoru jadi ilfel sendiri menyaksikan adegan perpindahan(?) Shuuya barusan. Kok tiap ketemu orang sedikit langsung dia peluk sih?

'"Jangan marah, Mamoru-kun. Itu memang kebiasaan Shuuya-kun..." Ucap Fuyuka, yang entah bagaimana bisa mengetahui isi hati Mamoru.

"Eh? Benar juga. Mamoru masih belum tahu beberapa kebiasaan Shuuya, ya?" Gumam Yuuto yang masih dipeluk erat oleh sang sepupu. Ia melirik ke arah Mamoru sejenak, lalu menoleh kepada Fuyuka. Sang gadis ungu hanya menganggukkan kepala. Entah mind link macam apa yang dilakukan dua orang itu sehingga mereka bisa saling nyambung walau hanya satu lirikan mata. (Nyanyi: Lirikan matamu... *plak*)

"Mamoru, aku ingin kita pindah tempat dahulu. Karena kita akan membicarakan hal yang penting dan sangat rahasia." Yuuto mulai berjalan, denagn keadaan terseok-seok karena Shuuya masih 'menempel' padanya. Mamoru sweatdrop saat melihat Yuuto yang memaksa berjalan dengan ekspresi datar. Kenapa dia tidak menyuruh Shuuya untuk melepas pelukannya?

'Benar-benar duo sepupu yang aneh...' Batin Mamoru yang terus saja melongo sambil menyaksikan pemandangan eksotis di hadapannya. Paling tidak sampai tangannya ditarik oleh Fuyuka.

**Ruang UKS...**

Tibalah empat orang tiga nyawa(?) itu dengan selamat di UKS. Mamoru mengintip ke dalam ruangan, sunyi. Guru piket UKS tidak ada di ruangan. Itu artinya tempat ini cukup aman untuk bercurhat ria. Tiada seorangpun di ruangan ini...

Ralat, sepertinya ada seorang sosok yang terbaring dalam salah satu ranjang UKS. Tirai di sekitar ranjang itu tertutup, hingga Mamoru tak dapat memastikan siapa sosok itu. Anehnya, Yuuto tetap masuk ke ruangan meski tahu bahwa ada seseorang di ranjang sebelah. Dan akhirnya Mamoru hanya mengangkat bahu sambil mengikuti Yuuto.

Yuuto duduk salah satu ranjang UKS dan menidurkan Shuuya yang ternyata sudah benar-benar tidur di pangkuannya. Tak lupa untuk menyelimuti sosok Shuuya dengan jubah miliknya. Mamoru berpikir, jangan-jangan jubah milik Yuuto itu gunanya memang untuk menyelimuti Shuuya? (plak!)

Fuyuka menggeret kursi di pojok ruangan, lalu duduk di hadapan Yuuto. Mamoru pun mengikuti inisiatif Fuyuka dan mengambil tempat di sebelah sang gadis ungu.

"Aku akan menjelaskan segalanya padamu. Namu karena ceritanya akan panjang, kurasa lebih baik bila kau bertanya mengenai hal yang paling ingin kau ketahui terlebih dahulu." Ucap Yuuto tenang, seraya membelai lembut rambut Shuuya.

Mamoru memandang sosok Shuuya yang terngah tertidur dalam damainya di pelukan Yuuto. Sang pria bawang itu tidur dengan nyaman, seolah rasa takutnya yang tadi hanyalah sebuah impian sesaat.

"Ngg... Sejak kapan si rambut bawang ini ketiduran?"

Hening sesaat.

Keheningan berubah menjadi aura sesat.

Beberapa siluet penguin mulai nampak di belakang sosok Yuuto. Ah, apa dia marah?

"Bisa kau tanyakan hal yang sedikit lebih penting?" Yuuto berdehem, untuk mengurangi emosinya. Benar-benar hebat orang ini. Ia bisa menahan emosinya sedemikian rupa. What a poker face guy...

"Gomen, gomen... Kalau begitu, kenapa sifat Shuuya tadi berubah dan tiba-tiba main peluk seenaknya? Termasuk tiba-tiba memelukmu dan bersikap agak... Manja?" Yuuto dan Fuyuka hanya tersenyum garing saat mendengar pertanyaan Mamoru. Jadi itukah hal yang paling membuatnya penasaran dari segala hal? Kenapa ia tidak menanyakan soal jati diri Hiroto? Atau kebenaran di dalam sikap Shuuya padanya selama ini?

"Haha, itu sih kebiasaannya. Dulu, ibunya selalu memeluk dia saat Shuuya merasa down. Dan sejak ibunya meninggal, ia tak punya lagi tempat bergantung..." Yuuto mulai bercerita tentang Shuuya. Mamoru yang mendengar bahwa ibu Shuuya sudah emninggal hanya menatap sendu pada sosok yang tengah tertidur di pangkuan Yuuto.

"Dulu, Shuuya pernah benar-benar menutup dirinya dari orang lain, termasuk aku. lalu di hari itu aku bicara padanya. Dan tanpa sengaja aku malah membuatnya menangis..." Yuuto tersenyum geli ketika mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Fuyuka pun ikut tersenyum ketika melihat wajah bahagia Yuuto. Sementara Mamoru hanya ternganga tak percaya. Shuuya yang itu... bisa nangis juga ternyata?

"...Kupikir aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terluka, tapi ternyata ia menangis karena rasa leganya. Sejak saat itu ia kembali membuka diri, hanya pada beberapa orang saja sih. Dan juga... Tiap ia merasa tak enak badan ataupun tak enak hati, ia selalu memelukku tiba-tiba sambil bersikap SANGAT manja. Bagiku bukan masalah, toh dia terlihat manis kalau begini. Yang aku herankan adalah... Kenapa tadi ia memelukmu? Padahal ia tak pernah menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang 'itu' selain padaku dan teman dekatnya..."

Mamoru hanya memiringkan kepala ketika ditanyai Yuuto. Dirinya sendiri juga tak tahu-menahu mengenai alasan Shuuya memeluknya waktu itu.

"...Yah, mungkin Shuuya punya alasan sendiri." Yuuto tersenyum sedih sambil memandang wajah tidur Shuuya yang sangat... ehem, manis. Mamoru penasaran pada raut wajah Yuuto. Ekspresinya saat ini sulit dibaca.

"Tentang murid baru yang bernama Hiroto, kau harus mengetahui beberapa hal. Tapi sebelumnya tolong bangunkan sosok yang tidur di balik tirai ini. Karena ini juga menyangkut masalahnya..." Yuuto melirik ke arah tirai yang membatasi ruang ini. Penasaran, Mamoru menyibak tirai untuk melihat sosok yang ada di baliknya...

"Ichirouta?" Mamoru terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Ichirouta yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang. Raut wajah sang pemuda pony tail terilhat tidak damai.

'Pantas saja aku tak menemukannya meski kucari kemana-mana.' Mamoru mulai mengguncangkan tubuh Ichirouta untuk membangunkan room matenya itu dari tidur. Ichirouta segera membuka matanya, dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Ia yang menoleh kanan-kiri langsung menuju ke arah Yuuto begitu melihat sosok dread itu.

"Yuuto-kun! Hiroto, dia..."

"Ya, dia kembali." Ucap Yuuto dengan nada bicara yang sangat rendah. Wajah Ichirouta memucat setelah mendengar pernyataan Yuuto. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menyembunyikan ekspresi takut di wajahnya.

"Nightmare..." Ketiga sosok di ruangan ini langsung menoleh pada Mamoru, yang mengucapkan sebuah kata bermakna 'mimpi buruk' barusan. Mamoru sedikit menajamkan matanya dan mempertegas pandangannya, tanda bahwa ia sedang serius saat ini.

"Sikap kalian semua seolah orang yang bernama Hiroto Kiyama itu adalah mimpi buruk terbesar kalian. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" Semuanya terdiam, meski mendengar pertanyaan Mamoru dengan jelas. Ichirouta masih menutupi kedua wajahnya. Fuyuka mulai memijit keningnya yang makin pusing, dan Yuuto terdiam sambil memeluk Shuuya yang tertidur.

"Ceritanya panjang..." Ujar Fuyuka sambil memaksakan senyumnya. Yang lain makin tertunduk ketika gadis ini melontar dua kata tersebut.

"Aku akan mendengarkan." Jawab Mamoru dengan tegas dan singkat. Membuat Yuuto menghela nafas, dan membuat Ichirouta mengangkat wajahnya dari kedua telapak tangan yang tadinya tertutup rapat.

"Ceritakan saja, Yuuto..." Ucap sosok yang ternyata adalah Shuuya. Ia menatap mata Yuuto lurus-lurus dalam keadaanyang masih terbaring. Lagi-lagi, Yuuto kalah oleh tatapan itu.

"Mungkin akan menjadi panjang, tapi dengarkanlah baik-baik... Mamoru."

**To be Continued**

Err, kok tambah gaje ya? Ini sih menyimpang jauh dari plot namanya!

Apa-apaan itu mereka? (labil deh ni author)

Umm... Begini, saia ingin mengumumkan sesuatu. Kan awalnya fic ini plotnya tentang kehidupan sekolah yang ringan dan masak-memasak gitu ya. Dan itu...

Nggak jadi, pemirsa! Plot yang sudah rapi di otak saia langsung berubah karena sehari dengan penuh pikiran atas ini fic! 0_0 (Plak!)

Ini fic bakal jadi hurt/comfort dengan tambahan Friendship dan family! (what?)

Ugh, maafkan saia yang seenaknya merubah jalan cerita. Tapi ini sudah terlanjur! Karena awal munculnya Hiroto artinya kita masuk ke konflik utama! 0_0

Jadi... Uh, gomenasai...

Nah, mari balas review:

Aurica Nestmile:

Betul! XD Shuuya dan Mamoru akan jadi musuh. (untuk sementara)

Iya tuh... Masa' Yuuto ajdi OOC gini? (plak!)

Ufufu... Arigato, Yue-chan... XDD

De-chan Aishiro:

Ufufufu... Jadi serasa makan rujak ya? (plak!)

Hiroto, sementara dia harus jadi jahat dulu. Mungkin(?) nanti baru saja bikin dia tobat. (plak!)

Hohoho... Dan peribahasa 'berantem-berantem dahulu, sayang-sayangan kemudian' telah terbukati di chap 5! XD (plak!)

Betul. Mamo dan Shuuya sama-sama anak piatu. Tapi hidup Mamoru masih jauh lebih baik dari Shuuya... -_-

Hehe, di luar dugaan saia malah mendekatkan Mamoru dan Yuuto.

Ugh, iya. Kayaknya memang ada itu typonya. Udah saia edit, tp belum saia publish docx... D=

Nee, arigato! X3

Oke, mari doakan ketentraman hati untuk sang author yang tiga hari lagi harus kembali menjalani kehidupan neraka di sekolahnya... -_-

Dan, mungkin saia update ficnya sekitar dua minggu sekali, soalnya saia mau jadi anak 'rajin' di semester dua ini... (plak!)

See you all, jangan lupa revieww! DX

The Fallen Kuriboh


	6. Interrupt

A/N: Wew... Saia kembali, dengan fic abal di tangan saia. -_- Ceritanya saia lagi stress karena saia mmang sudah gila sejak dulu (?). Ah, author banyak bacot! Langsung saja.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven is belong to Level-5.

Warning: Warning: AU, Gaje, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, sedikit inspirasi dari manga Kitchen Princess. Don't like? Saia tidak memaksa anda untuk membaca fic nista ini. Anda suka? Kalau iya, silahkan feed back ke author lewat review... ^^

**Tasteless Heart**

**Chapter 6**

**Interrupt**

"Mungkin akan menjadi panjang, tapi dengarkanlah baik-baik... Mamoru." Yuuto mulai mengambil nafas untuk memulai ceritanya, sementara yang lainnya terdiam. Mamoru menatap lurus ke mata Yuuto, menunggu sepatah ucapan dari bibir sang pria dread. Lain halnya dengan Fuyuka dan Ichirouta yang tertunduk. Dari ekspresi dua orang itu dapat dilihat bahwa cerita ini bukanlah cerita masa lalu yang bagus bagi mereka. Lain halnya dengan Shuuya, si rambut bawang itu kembali memejamkan matanya dan mengambil posisi tidur yang enak di pangkuan Yuuto. Menyebalkan, namun semuanya tahu bahwa Shuuya sedang memasang telinga saat ini.

"Dulu..."

"Sraaaak!" Dongeng(?) Yuuto terpotong oleh adanya suara pintu geser ruang UKS yang dibuka dengan cukup brutal. Dan tentu saja kelima orang yang ada di dalam langsung terlonjak kaget. Mamoru menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu untuk mendapati seorang gadis yang berdiri angkuh di ambang pintu. Sang pria berambut coklat ini mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Merasa aneh bila seorang perempuan yang terlihat anggun ini baru saja membuka pintu dengan cara yang berkesan tidak terhormat.

Sang gadis yang berambut coklat muda mulai melangkah ke dalam ruangan. Ia menatap ke arah gerombolan di atas ranjang UKS seraya menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang indah. Ichirouta hanya memasang ekspresi kaget, sama halnya dengan Fuyuka. Yuuto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sementara Shuuya, tentu saja sang pria bawang masih tidur dalam damainya di pangkuan Yuuto. Tapi siapapun di dalam ruangan itu berani bertaruh bahwa Shuuya menyadari kedatangan sang gadis.

"Natsumi?" Dengan kompaknya Yuuto dan Ichirouta sama-sama menyuarakan nama sang gadis, sementara yang baru dipanggil tak bergeming sedikitpun. Tentu saja Mamoru hanya memiringkan kepala, ia murid pindahan di awal semester ini dan dirinya sama sekali tak mengenal gadis yang pembawaannya terilhat cukup angkuh ini.

"Siapa orang ini?" Tanya Mamoru pada Ichirouta seraya menunjuk Natsumi. Merasa diperlakukan tidak sopan, sang gadis cantik itu mendengus kesal. Ia melangkah maju, kemudian berhenti tepat di hadapan Mamoru. Ia sempat menyibakkan rambutnya dan berdehem sebelum kembali mengeluarkan suara...

"Natsumi Raimon, ketua kelas 1-B. Ingat namaku baik-baik dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Orang ini'." Ucapnya angkuh seraya menatap sombong pada Mamoru. (Ya ampun Natsumi, karaktermu kok jadi galau begini?)

Mamoru hanya tersenyum polos. Wajar, ia memang terlalu polos untuk sekedar berpikir bahwa Natsumi ini terlihat terlalu sombong dan sebagainya. Masalahnya, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian sang anak berambut coklat tua ini. Dari tadi Natsumi terus memandangi Shuuya. Begitu pula dengan Shuuya yang membuka mata dan balas menatapnya, seakan mereka melakukan telepati atau komunikasi mata lainnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan komunikasi abstrak Shuuya dan Natsumi. Seluruh ruang yang ada di ruangan (kecuali Shuuya dan Natsumi) sweatdrop, bahkan sampai Yuuto dan Fuyuka. Pasalnya, dua orang gaje nan stoic bernama Shuuya dan Natsumi kini sedang saling memandang dengan tatapan datar yang mencurigakan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka lakukan.

"Aku mengerti..." Tiba-tiba Shuuya bangun dari pangkuan Yuuto dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Pria bawang itu berdehem sejenak sebelum akhirnya memberi titah pada kawan-kawanya.

"Yuuto, bawalah Fuyuka dan Mamoru kembali ke kelas. Aku ada perlu sebentar dengan Natsumi." Sang sepupu memasang ekspresi kaget ketika 'diusir' secara halus oleh sang pria bawang. Namun akhirnya sang pria dread itu hanya menghela nafas, berdiri dan menarik Mamoru yang sewot keluar. Fuyuka dan Ichirouta juga mengikuti Yuuto keluar ruangan, namun tangan Ichirouta segera ditahan oleh Shuuya.

"Kami juga ada perlu sedikit denganmu." Ucap Natsumi, mewakili pikiran dari Shuuya yang kini menahan tangan Ichirouta. Yang berambut turquoise panjang terpaksa menuruti permintaan(perintah) duo stoic ini.

Ichirouta menelan ludah karena mendapati posisinya yang 'terpojok', di mana ia harus berhadapan dengan dua orang berwajah datar yang kini sedang melihat tanpa ekspresi pada sosok Ichirouta. Bagaikan kelinci buruan yang telah terpojok, Ichirouta kembali merinding disco seperti ini setelah sekian lamanya tidak berada satu ruangan dengan dua orang ini.

'Aku merasakan firasat buruk...'

Yah... Ucapanmu tidak sepenuhnya salah sih, Ichirouta.

"Duduklah." Perintah Shuuya membuat Ichirouta refleks bergerak dan menempati ranjang yang diduduki Shuuya. Kini Ichirouta telah duduk manis di sebelah kiri Shuuya. secara kebetulan, ketiga insan itu menghela nafas panjang bersamaan. Dan Natsumi mulai memandang Shuuya dengan tajam, lalu...

"Kau itu bodoh ya!" Dengan gerakan cepat, Natsumi mengeluarkan harisen yang entah ia sembunyikan di mana. Ia menggerakkan tangannya sekuat tenaga untuk memukul kepala Shuuya. Sayangnya refleks Shuuya cukuplah bagus, ditambah sang kepala bawang telah menyadari kebiasaan Natsumi ayng suka memukul kepala orang dengan harisen bila sedang marah. Shuuya memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan tenangnya, membuat kepalanya selamat dari hantaman Harisen. Masalahnya, di sebelah kiri Shuuya masih ada seorang sosok lagi. Sosok berambut turquoise yang menatap ngeri pada harisen yang siap menghantam kepalanya...

"Plak!" Awww, sepertinya itu sangatlah sakit.

"Eh?" Natsmi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat sosok Ichirouta yang wajahnnya memerah karena ditampar harisen.

"..." Sementara Shuuya hanya terdiam stoic. Namun siapa saja yang ada di sana tahu bahwa ia sedang menahan tawa. Hal itu dapat dibuktikan dengan tangannya yang menutup mulut dan wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan tawa.

"Maaf, Ichirouta." Ujar Natsumi dengan wajah stoic. Ichirouta hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Dan kau, Shuuya! bagaimana bisa kau bertindak sebodoh itu? Tadi kau hampir saja melibatkan seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa dalam masalah kompleks kita! Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya seperti... Fubuki-kun..." Natsumi memandang Shuuya dengan ekspresi kesal bercampur sedih. Yang diajak bicara hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai putih bersih di bawah.

"Lalu, apa maumu?" Shuuya memejamkan matanya. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat rendah.

"Jauhi anak itu. Jangan sampai ia tahu mengenai masa lalu kita. Dan yang paling penting... Jangan sampai ia terlibat dan jangan ada lagi orang yang terluka." Natsumi mencengkram pelan kedua pundak Shuuya, menatap matanya dengan tajam. Shuuya memasang ekspresi kosong.

"Baiklah..."

Suasana kembali hening. Natsumi melepas cengkramannya dari bahu Shuuya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding ruang UKS. Shuuya terdiam membisu dengan ekspresi yang seolah menahan sakit. Sementara Ichirouta? Ia sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa. Oleh karena itu sang pemuda ponytail ini lebih memilih untuk diam.

"...Ichirouta, lindungilah dia saat berada di asrama. Kita takkan tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Hiroto." Ujar Natsumi datar seraya menatap pada Ichirouta. Sang pemuda berambut turquoise menganggukkan kepala.

"Dan Shuuya, lindungilah Mamoru selama berada di sekolah. Tapi kau harus ingat, jangan sampai kau menyentuhnya secara langsung." Shuuya mengangguk singkat. Lagi-lagi suasana mejadi sunyi senyap. Ketiga orang di sini masih sibuk berkutat dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"...Bagaimana perkembangan penyakitmu, Shuuya? Apa kau sudah bisa makan?" Ucapan Natsumi tidak dibalas oleh Shuuya. Sang kepala bawang mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat baik Natsumi maupun Ichirouta menghela nafas.

"Kau harus makan sekali-sekali. Kulihat kemarin Fuyuka sudah susah payah membuatkanmu flan, tapi kau malah membuangnya." Akhirnya Ichirouta angkat bicara. Namun sama saja, Shuuya tak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun.

"...Berisik." Terlihat guratan urat di pelipis Shuuya, tanda bahwa sang pria berambut putih ini sedang marah. Ichirouta dan Natsumi tertawa kompak ketika mendapati ekspresi Shuuya.

"Ahahaha! ...Sudah lama kita tidak bercanda bersama seperti ini." Ucapan Ichiruota membuat Natsumi tersenyum maklum.

"Ya, sejak Hiroto membuat berbagai macam masalah, kita jadi terpecah belah begini."

"Anehnya, kita jai tertawa seperti ini karena Hiroto telah kembali."

Shuuya dan Natsumi menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin mereka lelah dengan semua permainan yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan ini.

"...Nee, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Banyak urursan 'ketua kelas' yang harus kuselesaikan di sana. Ja nee!" Natsumi melambaikan tangannya pada Ichirouta dan Shuuya.

"...Ganbatte." Ucapan datar Shuuya membuat Natsumi berhenti melangkah. Kemudian ia menoleh dengan tatapan yang sangat sedih, airmata menggenang di kedua mata indahnya.

Dan di detik berikutnya Natsumi telah mencium bibir Shuuya. sebuah kecupan singkat yang membuat Ichirouta dan Shuuya terbelalak, terkejut. Tanpa sempat diprotes oleh siapapun, Natsumi beranjak dari ruang UKS dengan gerakan cepat. Meninggalkan dua sosok yang ternganga karena tindakannya.

"Wah, aku dicium... Lagi." Gumam Shuuya sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Seolah bocah bawang itu telah terbiasa dengan tindakan Natsumi. Ichirouta hanya memicingkan matanya ke arah Shuuya.

"Shuuya, kau tahu.. Natsumi masih menyukaimu." Ujar Ichirouta dengan tatapan serius. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawab Shuuya singkat dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kurasa Yuuto dan Fuyuka juga sangat 'menyukaimu'." Ichirouta kembali angkat bicara, kali ini dengan menekankan kata 'Menyukai' pada ucapannya.

"..." Tak seperti sebelumnya, kini Shuuya terdiam.

"Dan sekarang kau membuat Mamoru menyukaimu. Apa kau tak puas melakukan ini semua? Membuat orang-orang itu menyukaimu, lalu mencampakkan mereka. Kau tahu, aku merasa kasihan pada Yuuto yang terus memaksakan diri untuk berjalan beriringan denganmu. Fuyuka juga. Asal kau tahu, demi kau dia telah..."

"Cukup!" Ucapan Ichirouta terpotong oleh teriakan Shuuya. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam ke arah Ichirouta. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam pula oleh sang pemuda turquoise.

"...Kau bahkan membuat Mamoru terlibat dengan masalah Hiroto. Kau juga, yang membuat 'anak itu' menderita dalam kurungan Hiroto..." Ucap Ichirouta, sinis. Ia menatap rendah pada sosok Shuuya, "Aku menyesal karena telah mengenalmu."

"Heh, jadi kau dendam karena 'anak itu' diambil oleh Hiroto? Bukankah kau sendiri yang tak punya kekuatan, sehingga ia berhasil direbut oleh Hiroto?" Shuuya tersenyum sinis pada Ichirouta. Ucapannya membuat sang pemuda yang dikuncir ponytail itu emosi.

"Kaulah yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas dia! Kau itu Tuannya!" Bentak Ichirouta. Wajahnya memerah karena kemarahan yang memuncak.

"Sekarang aku bukan lagi Tuannya. Kini 'anak itu' adalah milik Hiroto. Bukan milikku ataupun milikmu." Ucapan datar Shuuya membuat Ichirouta kehilangan kata-kata. Wajahnya merah padam karena berusaha menahan amarah. Kata-kata Shuuya barusan seolah menancap pada lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"...Kau akan menyesal, Shuuya." Dengan gerakan cepat, Ichirouta melangkah keluar dari ruang UKS. Meninggalkan sosok Shuuya yang terpaku sendiri di ruangan sunyi tersebut. Shuuya menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, menyisakah sebuah desahan panjang yang merasa lelah atas tragedi yang ia jalani.

"Aku sudah menyesal sejak dulu." Shuuya kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang ruang UKS, memejamkan matayna untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa penat di kepala. Sebentar lagi... Mungkin konflik sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai.

**Sementara Itu...**

'Apa yang sedang dilakukan Shuuya, Natsumi dan Ichirouta ya?' Batin Yuuto. Dirinya tampak sedang berpikir keras, membuat Fuyuka memandang khawatir ke arahnya. Sementara Mamoru sedang berjalan dengan penuh rasa kesal.

'Harusnya mereka memberitahuku soal tadi! Tapi kenapa malah terpending gara-gara gadis aneh tadi muncul?' Batin Mamoru. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gusar, seolah ia akan melahap siapapun yang lewat di hadapannya.

'Sepertinya Yuuto-kun dan Mamoru-kun tidak dalam keadaan baik...' Sementara Fuyuka membatin khawatir pada dua orang yang berjalan beriringan bersamanya. Ah, Fuyuka memang gadis yang sangat baik. Masih sempat memikirkan keadaan teman-temannya di saat seperti ini.

"...Mamoru, kembalilah ke kelas terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Fuyuka." Ucap Yuuto dengan nada bicara yang penuh kewibawaan (Wew). Fuyuka langsung menangguk, lain halnya dengan Mamoru yang melakukan acara protes.

"Eeh? Kenapa aku harus kembali sendiri? Nanti kalau dimarahi guru bagaimana?" Protes Mamoru pada Yuuto. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Yuuto menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menjawab protesan Mamoru.

"Tidak, kurasa tidak. Kembalilah ke kelas dan bersikap seperti biasa. Aku berani bertaruh kalau saat ini kelas kita sedang berjalan dengan normal." Mamoru terhenyak atas ucapan Yuuto, dimana ia dapat merasakan adanya kesungguhan dalam ucapan sang pria dread.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ja nee...!" Mamoru segera berlari kencang untuk kembali ke ruang kelasnya, disaksikan Yuuto dan Fuyuka dari belakang. Yuuto terus terdiam sambil mengamati punggung kecil Mamoru. Yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang...

"Jadi, Yuuto-kun. Hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Tanya Fuyuka, dengan senyuman lembutnya. Yuuto menarik nafas dalam, mengalihkan pandangan yang tadinya melekat pada Mamoru. Kemudian sang ketua osis mulai angkat bicara.

"Sepertinya... Kita tak bisa membuat Mamoru terlibat dalam masalah ini." Ucapan Yuuto membuat Fuyuka memiringkan kepala. Bukankah tadi mereka sudah memutuskan bahwa akan membuka rahasia itu pada Mamoru? Lalu mengapa sekarang Yuuto berubah pikiran?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Fuyuka dengan nada ragu-ragu. Biasanya ia akan langsung mengiyakan ucapan Yuuto ataupun Shuuya, namun kali ini sedikit berbeda. Ia seolah tak dapat menyetujuinya begitu saja.

"Entahlah, firasatku mengatakan begitu. Kita tunggu saja perintah dari Shuuya." Ucap Yuuto dengan tennag. Mungkin dari nada bicaranya terlihat bahwa Yuuto tidak terlalu serius mengucapkan hal ini, namun ekspresinya membuat Fuyuka yakin bahwa ia harus menuruti ucapan Yuuto.

"Baiklah..."

Dan dua insan itu kembali berjalan menelusuri lorong, entah akan kemana...

**To be Continued**

OMG, chapter ini kok pendek sih? (plak!)

Ah, saia dipusingkan dengan beberapa cerita yang harus dipikirkan kelanjutannya.

Yah, sayang sekali. Pengungkapan masa lalunya nggak jadi sekarang, hahaha! (plak!)

Kenapa? Tentu saja kalau terlalu cepat jadinya nggak seru. (dihajar)

Well, di sini Natsumi muncul. Ia juga pernah terlibat dalam permasalahan Shuuya dan Hiroto, ditambah kelihatannya ia menyukai Shuuya. Wah, Mamoru banyak saingan. (plak!)

Hmm... Mungkin chap ini rada membosankan. Karena isinya konflik yang bikin mikir melulu.

Yah, mari balas review saja..

Aishiro KyuHyung-ppie:

Wahaha! Ketahuan deh kalau di chap lalu saia lagi terburu-buru dan terbawa emosi ngetiknya...

Oh my, inner self saia juga teriak-teriak gaje pas ngetik adegan Shuuya jadi 'manja'. X3 (dihajar)

Hiroto itu sebeanrnya nggak salah juga sih. Dia... (plak!)

Ohohoho, pokoknya ada saja. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya peristiwa masa lalu Shuuya dkk yang sebenarnya! (ditendang)

Yuuto bereks[resi stoic begitu karena dia sudah biasa menghadapi sisi diri Shuuya yang seperti apapun. Namanya juga sudah kenal sejak kecil... XD

Ugh, saia pingin jadi Mamoru atau Yuuto. Enak jadi Yuuto tapi, disayang terus ama sepupunya. =3 (plak!)

Dan masa lalu mereka... Nggak jadi saia bongkar disini! Wahahaha! (dihajar massal)

Yes! Nilai saia belakangan ini memang naik, tapi nggak tahu kenapa nilai temen-temen saia naiknya lebih drastis lagi. 0_0 (sama aja dong?)

Neee, saia akan berjuan! XD

Arigato...

heylalaa:

Ufufufu... Belakangan ini saia lagi demen bikin Hiroto jadi antagonis. Di DC saja malah saia jadikan final bossnya dia. (dipukuli Hiroto)

Hahaha... Ada alasan kenapa Hiroto bisa sebegitu ditakutinya sama mereka. Soalnya... Hiroto itu... Pembunuh. (?)

Hiroto: BOHOOONG!

Me: Bercanda. Tapi kayaknya bakal jadi gitu sih.

Hiroto: (Siap-siap boneka jerami dari Jigoku Shojo)

Olala... Fuyuka sebenarnya saia ikut-ikutkan saja. Soalnya di fic ini kurang tokoh utama cewek... (plak!)

Arigato... ^^

PS: Boleh minta alamat fb anda?

Aurica Nestmile:

Ihihihi, Shuuya manis ya? (ditimpuk es krim sama Shuuya)

Ichi? Sebenarnya dia jadi benci banget sama Hiroto karena 'sesuatu yang berharga' milik Ichirouta diambil oleh hiroto... T^T

Ya, untuk sementara hiroto kayaknya bakal jadi jahat. Saia ingin bikin dia jadi baik anntinya, tapi masih belum nemun cara tobat yang pas(?)

Oh, Hiroto... Sabar ya nak. Aku janji akan memberi hadiah untukmu kalau kau berperan baik dalam fic ini.

Ohohoho... Arigato reviewnya! XD

Akazora no Darktokyo:

Hehe, tak apa karena anda sudah kembali mengikuti cerita ini! (wink, tampoled)

Oh ya ampun... Perseteruan paling panas meamng antara IchiHiro dan ShuuHiro. 0_0 (Hiroto pundung di pojokan karena dapat peran jahat mulu)

Me: hiroto, apakah kau tahu abhwa peran jahat itu sangat susah dimainkan. Dan butuh orang dengan kemampuan hebat dan wajah guanteng seperti dirimu untuk ememrankannya agar terlihat jahat sekaligus keren. Coba kalau yang antagonisnya Shirou. Mana cocok?

Hiroto: (diem, masih ngambek)

Me: Ugh, maaf deh HiroHiro. Nanti aku pasti kasih sesuatu yang buagus buat kamu! DX

Hiroto: (pura-pura nggak denger)

...Ugh, sudahlah kita akhiri saja sesi balas review...

Nah, terima kasih untuk para readers dan reviewers! XD

Arigato

The Fallen Kuriboh


End file.
